Un plan bien ficelé !
by Faeyrr
Summary: Lors d'une patrouille, Astrid se fait attaquer par des chasseurs de dragon, à cause d'un moment d'inattention, elle reçoit une flèche dans le dos. Du poison parcourant son corps, Harold va tout faire pour essayer de la guérir, allant jusqu'à mettre en péril sa propre vie... Mais tout cela ne saurait-ce-t-il pas un des plans diaboliques monté par Viggo ?
1. L'attaque nocturne !

**_Bonjour mes p'tits loups !_**

 ** _Comment allez-vous en ce si bon mois de Juin ? :D_**

 ** _Moi très bien puisque je publie ma toute première fic sur l'Univers de Dragon ! Oui ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais pour moi si ^^_**

 ** _Je vous demande d'être le plus objectif possible dans vos reviews, car ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ses écris, ça permet de s'améliorer ! ;)_**

 ** _Donc merci d'avance._**

 ** _Cette fic ne tient pas compte des nouveaux épisodes, elle prend racines depuis l'épisode 7 de la saison 4 plus précisément (car Ingrid fait partie de la bande)._**

 ** _Je préfère vous prévenir, la fiction démarre soft, mais il y aura plus de drama au cour de l'histoire, avec des personnages badass ! :D_**

 ** _Je crois que j'ai assez parlé, bonne lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : L'attaque nocturne._

« Alors ça t'a suffi, ou tu en veux encore ? » ironisa la jolie blonde à l'intention d'Ingrid qui venait de perdre le combat.

« Rhaaa, tu m'énerves, la prochaine fois tu vas voir, je ne te laisserai aucun répit ! » répliqua cette dernière.

« Haha encore faudrait-il que moi je t'en laisse ! » renchérit Astrid avec un sourire malicieux.

Cela faisait plus de 2h que les deux jeunes femmes profitaient du beau temps pour s'entrainer à l'art du combat, elles jugeaient que cela était un entrainement extrêmement important à ne pas négliger, puisqu'il prendrait indéniablement une part importante lors d'un assaut des chasseurs des dragons.

Situées sur la montagne qui admirait avec tristesse le merveilleux joyau de la vie qu'est l'océan dont les limites paraissaient inexistantes, elles pouvaient de là où elles étaient, admirer l'or du soir qui dévalait le ciel dans une robe éprise de beauté. Mais elles n'en firent rien, profitant seulement de l'air agréable qui venait fouetter vers visage en une carasse, elles s'entrainaient avec acharnement et combativité dans le but de se dominer l'une l'autre.

Astrid avait pris l'avantage dès le début du combat en usant de sa légendaire rapidité, engloutissant entièrement le temps de réaction d'Ingrid, qui fut contrainte de se placer en position défensive. Puis Astrid l'avait totalement achevé en moins de deux minutes, Ingrid n'étant pas en grande forme ce soir-là, avait dû être obligée d'admettre la supériorité de sa meilleure amie sur ce coup-là.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter, on a bien combattu aujourd'hui. » lança Ingrid avant de monter Sonnovent pour leur tour de patrouille qui était une tâche quotidienne, mais réalisée à tout de rôle par les différents dragonniers présents sur l'île. Et ce soir-là, ces deux jeunes femmes étaient de corvées, appréciant les délices que leur procurant un petit tour dans les nuages, admirant au passage l'imprenable vue qu'elles avaient sur l'archipel.

« Oui tu as raison ! » renchérit Astrid qui monta sur Tempête pour rejoindre Ingrid dans les airs.

« On se sépare, on couvrira ainsi plus de terrain ! » proposa-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

« Oui bonne idée, on se revoit tout à l'heure ! Mais fais attention ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

Ainsi chacune d'elles se défit de la très faible attraction gravitationnelle qu'exerçait d'autre sur elle, profitant alors d'un moment seule avec leurs dragonnes.

* * *

Astrid volait à une allure assez rapprochée du sol, tous les moindres recoins ne pouvaient échapper au regard perçant de la jeune guerrière, qui mettait un point d'honneur à tout scruter au peigne fin, ne laissant qu'un mince espoir à un quelconque inconnu qui aurait désigner cette île comme son prochain sanctuaire pour y passer la nuit.

Après avoir fini leur zone et s'être assurer que tout était parfaitement normal, Astrid ordonna à Tempête de se diriger vers l'océan pour voir si l'eau reposait toujours en paix. Après quelques minutes de vol relativement paisible au-dessus de la houle qui répondait à la délicieuse brise nocturne, la dragonne poussa un rugissement pour le moins inquiétant.

« Oui, moi aussi je l'ai vue ma belle ! Un bateau de chasseur ! Mais que font-ils en pleine nuit et sans lumières ? En plus je n'en vois pas d'autres, c'est bizarre… »

L'étrangeté de la situation souleva dans la tête d'Astrid une série de question qui commençait qui s'imitaient dangereusement en elle.

 _*Dois-je attaquer au risque de se faire prendre ? Ou devrais-je envoyer un message de détresse aux autres ? Mais cela indiquerait aux chasseurs ma position…* pansa-t-elle._

Après quelques longues minutes de réflexion intense, son côté fier lui indiqua sans hésitation d'opter pour l'attaque en solo, car en cas de puissante guerrière, elle pouvait très bien s'en occuper toute seule. Pour sa défense, elle se prétexta qu'elle ne voulait pas faire courir le moindre risque à ses amis.

« Allez ma belle, on va voler tout près de l'eau, ils ne nous verront pas et on pourra les attaquer par-derrière ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Tempête plongea vers le niveau de la mer et vola à très faible allure pour ne pas faire trop de brui. Ses efforts furent récompensés puisqu'elle arriva près du bateau sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Elle dépassa l'énorme bout de bois flottant, et apparu derrière les chasseurs, elle envoya quelques épines pour désarmer le premier. D'un coup agile et rapide, Astrid sauta sur le pont et frappa de sa hache un chasseur sur son orifice oculaire. Le troisième fonça sur elle avec une lance dans sa main droite, il voulut lui mettre un coup mais Astrid réussi à le barrer grâce à sa hache qu'elle avait tenue horizontalement pour s'en servir de bouclier, puis elle contre-attaqua en retournant son arme vers le chasseur qui fut assommé sur le coup.

Un quatrième ennemi avait foncé sur elle par-derrière, profitant de son attention portée sur le combat pour qu'elle en oublie sa présence. Mais malheureusement pour ce dernier, son indiscrétion n'avait d'égale que sa stupidité, puisqu'en courant il fit craquer une planche du bateau ce qui permet à notre guerrière de le remarque, elle fit alors rapidement un saut de main avant pour esquiver le coup du chasseur, puis elle courra vers un poteau, sauta dessus, et elle poussa violemment sur ses jambes dans le but d'effectuer un flip arrière pour se retrouver derrière le chasseur, et l'assommer avec sa hache pour finir.

Étant fière de sa victoire, elle ne vu pas arriver le cinquième chasseur qui arriva sur elle par-derrière lui aussi, mais à l'inverse de son confrère, il avait pris soin de n'émettre aucuns sons, allant jusqu'à bloquer sa respiration pour être le plus discret possible. Il lui bloqua les bras, mais trop optimiste qu'il était, il n'y avait pas exercé assez de force, ce qui permit à la guerrière se s'en échapper relativement facilement grâce à sa fougue légendaire. Elle courut alors droit devant elle avant de se retourner rapidement pour effectuer un coup de pied circulaire en dessus des genoux du chasseur pour le faire tomber, sa tête s'écrasant lourdement sur le pont du bateau, il fut achevé sur le coup.

Malheureusement le dernier chasseur qui s'était caché dernière un tonneau qui se cachait pas grand-chose de sa corpulence, mais qui visiblement était suffisant pour échapper au regard d'Astrid, étant trop occupé par ses combat. Il décida que c'était le moment opportun pour passer à l'attaque qu'il avait soigneusement réfléchi depuis quelques longues minutes. Il accourra aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient, et lui planta une flèche dans le dos, elle cria de douleur puis se retourna vivement vers lui dans le but de l'abattre avec sa hache.

Une fois le dernier obstacle battu, elle courra vers l'avant du bateau pour sauter sur le dos de Tempête.

« Allez ma belle, lancer d'épine ! »

La dragonne n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'envoyer ses épines percer la coque du bateau, ce qui le fit couler.

« Merci ma belle, heureusement que tu étais là ! »

Avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la rive des dragons, Astrid s'assura que le bateau était bien coulé et qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres aux alentours.

* * *

Après être rentrée à la rive, la dragonnière nourri Tempête avec du poulet puis referma son enclos, mais cette dernière lui envoya des épines au-dessus de la tête et grogna. Son comportement étrange attira l'attention de sa maîtresse qui posa sa main sur son museau en guise d'affection.

« Mais que se passe-t-il Tempête ? Ha oui j'ai compris, tu t'inquiètes pour ma blessure, je t'assure que ça va, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » lui assura-t-elle avec conviction.

Mais sa dragonne n'était pas de cet avis puisqu'elle grogna de plus belle.

« Astrid ? Pourquoi Tempête hurle comma ça ? »

La guerrière se retourna précipitamment, et ce qu'elle vit la rassura.

« Ha c'est toi Harold, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste oublié de la nourrir tout à l'heure et du coup elle grogne un peu. »

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'oublier ce genre de choses… »

« Personne n'est infaillible hein. »

Astrid redonna à Tempête du poulet mais cette dernière refusa de le manger et lui envoya une épine qui lui frôla la tête.

« Mais bon sang Astrid, qu'arrive-t-il à Tempête ? Elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! »

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, elle doit être extrêmement fatiguée c'est tout ! » improvisa-t-elle.

« C'est vrai que vous avez mis énormément de temps pour votre patrouille toutes les deux, Ingrid est déjà revenu depuis longtemps, Astrid as-tu eu un problème ? »

« Non ! » répondit Astrid trop précipitamment au goût d'Harold qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Écoute Astrid, je te connais bien depuis le temps, ce n'est pas normal que tu mettes autant de temps pour un simple tour de patrouille, de plus Tempête agis très bizarrement, comme si elle voulait nous dire quelque chose… Astrid tu sais bien que nous sommes une équipe, on compte l'un sur l'autre, alors si quelque chose s'est passé je veux être au courant ! » s'inquiéta le futur chef de Beurk.

Astrid ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle savait qu'Harold était intelligent et qu'il allait découvrir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Et puis c'était dans son caractère de tout garder pour soi. Mais elle ne sous-estimait pas l'esprit aiguisé d'Harold qui dominait parfaitement la moindre émotion pouvant trahir un mensonge. Ne se sentant pas de taille à l'affronter mentalement, elle se décida à lui dévoiler la vérité.

« Bon ok t'as gagné Harold, en effet on a eu un léger contretemps avec Tempête. On a croisé un bateau de chasseur en pleine nuit qui n'était même pas éclairé, il comportait environ 6 chasseurs. On l'a coulé et puis c'est tout !»

« C'est tout ?! Et tu comptais ne pas me le dire ? Astrid tu sais que c'est important ce genre d'informations, on doit aller voir s'il y en a d'autres ! »

« Laisse tomber Harold, c'est déjà fait ! Et il n'y avait qu'eux, je peux te l'assurer ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé un signal de détresse Astrid ? Ils auraient pu être plus, ça aurait pu être un piège et tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! » la voix d'Harold avait monté de violence tout le long de sa tirade pour finalement atteindre son apogée. Il hurlait maintenant, étonnement surpris de l'inconscience dont avait fait preuve sa coéquipière lors de ce tour de patrouille. Redoutant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, il ne pouvait empêcher cette peur continuelle à son égard de se manifester.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire courir le moindre risque, et puis si j'en avais lancé un, les chasseurs m'auraient repéré tout de suite, donc soit ils m'auraient attaqué, soit ils auraient pris la fuite. De toute façon, tout s'est bien déroulé, alors tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter Harold ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Mais si j'en ai, écoute Astrid, tu ne veux jamais nous faire courir le moindre risque, mais nous sommes tes compagnons, on se bat ensemble d'accord ? On est là pour toi… Je suis là pour toi… En plus ça aurait pu mal finir… »

« Mais il n'y a rien eu, d'accord ? Allez… pas la peine d'effrayer les autres avec cette histoire, allons manger tranquillement avec eux plutôt ! »

Astrid partit rejoindre les autres, Harold la suivi difficilement, il ne pouvait abstenir son esprit de divaguer sur les raisons qui ont poussées Tempête à agir comme cela, car cette dernière n'aurait jamais eu cette réaction s'il y avait eu juste un bateau de chasseur aussi vite coulé.

Astrid avait décidé de faire un petit détour par sa hutte pour soigner sa blessure, si elle avait réussi à la cacher à l'instant devant Harold, c'est parce qu'elle avait eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas vu son dos. En effet une longue coulée de sang s'étalait à partir du bas de sa nuque jusque dans le haut du bassin. Si jamais le futur chef de Beurk l'avait aperçu, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé repartir en mission de sitôt.

Après y avoir mis un bandage elle rejoignit les autres en prétextant qu'elle avait été ranger sa hache.

La soirée se termina tranquillement dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse, en effet Rustik comme à son habitude racontait ses incroyables exploits en draguant ouvertement Ingrid et Astrid. Varek et Harold avaient discuté et échangé sur une stratégie pour essayer de reprendre l'œil de dragon aux chasseurs, puis les jumeaux avaient réfléchi à un moyen d'agrandir leur fausse aux bêtes qu'ils jugeaient trop petite.

* * *

Quand la soirée fut finie, chacun alla se coucher dans sa hutte. Le temps était comme arrêté, comme chaque nuit, chacun allait tranquillement rejoindre les bras de Morphée, profitant sereinement et inconsciemment du calme qui régnait en maitre en ces lieux. Une douce brise nocturne venait percer le silence en une mélodie relativement enivrante aux oreilles des dragonniers. Mais le sommeil d'Harold fut malheureusement immobilisé dû à un cri inhumain provenant de la hutte d'Astrid.

« WHAAAAAAAAA ! Ça fait mal non de Thor! »

Astrid souffla lentement pour essayer de supporter la douleur qui se dégageait de l'ancien point de rencontre entre la flèche et son dos. Elle ne s'attendait à une douleur aussi vive et décida alors de sortir pour prendre un peu l'air frais et essayait de canaliser sa torture.

Mais Harold qui avait été réveillé par ce brui anormal s'était précipité dans sa hutte dans ses secondes qui suivirent. Mais ne trouvant qu'il lit vide, il fut pris par une crise de panique incommensurable.

« Astrid ? ASTRID ? ASTRIIIIID ! » hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Il sortit en courant de la hutte mais quand il la croisa assise sur le ponton de bois face à la mer, il se calma aussitôt. Laissant son corps et son esprit se remettre de ses émotions, il arriva tranquillement à ses côtés, non sans laisser son inquiétude de côté.

« Astrid ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne te voyais plus dans ta hutte, j'ai cru que…»

« Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop Harold. » le coupa Astrid en souriant.

« Et toi jamais assez. » rigola ce dernier.

Un sourire fendit le visage partiellement illuminé d'Astrid dû aux gouttes que la lune venait y déposer sur ce dernier, l'éclairant alors d'une nouvelle clarté tellement belle que l'on aurait envie de s'y plonger indéfiniment, et de ne jamais sortir de cette contemplation infinie qui avait les mêmes vertus que celle d'une douce drogue.

 _*Oh mon Thor ! Comment voulez-vous que je résiste face à un sourire pareil ? Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est plus belle que Freyja elle-même ! *_ pensa en se noyant dans l'infinité du bleu azurin qui pénétrait les prunelles d'Astrid.

Puis après quelques instants à admirer cet astre qui renvoyait avec une beauté sans pareille les flèches d'or du soleil sur le l'océan, Harold rompit le silence qui s'était installé autour d'eux.

« Astrid… je sais que… que je vais passer pour un type qui s'inquiète encore trop… » sourit-il. « Mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de ta patrouille.»

« Harold… tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ? » soupira Astrid.

« Mais c'est important, et puis il s'est passé quoi à l'instant ? C'était bien toi ce hurlement qui réveillerait même un sourd ? Tu vas me faire croire que ce n'était rien peut-être ?! »

« Si… si… j'ai juste… fais un cauchemar ! Alors je voulais sortir pour penser à autre chose. » inventa cette dernière, prise au dépourvu.

« Toi ? Astrid Hofferson sans peur ? Un cauchemar ? J'ai dû mal à y croire là ! »

« Écoute Harold je vais bi… » et là d'un coup, Astrid fut reprise par une douleur plus intense que précédemment, elle poussa un autre hurlement en se maintenant le ventre par réflexe.

« ASTRIIIID ! » s'exclama Harold paniqué !

« Vite Krokmou, il faut qu'on emmène Astrid chez Gothi, MAINTENANT ! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami !

« C'est bon Harold ! » lâcha Astrid. « C'est passé, je n'ai plus mal. »

« Astrid, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu sais pertinemment que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, alors dis-moi la vérité. » se préoccupa Harold.

 _*De toute façon, il le saura un jour ou l'autre, alors autant le lui dire maintenant, et puis il ne me lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu une réponse valable*_ songea-t-elle.

« Je… je me suis pris une flèche dans le dos par un des chasseurs du bateau, mais ça ne me fait mal que de temps en temps, ce n'est rien ! » se résigna-t-elle.

« Astrid arrête de jouer les dures comme ça, tu ne vas pas bien et je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état ! Tu prends toujours ces blessures à la légère, mais je ne sais pas de quoi est faite cette flèche et ça peut être très grave ! Te rappelles-tu du fléau d'Odin ? Tu m'avais aussi dit que ce n'était qu'une égratignure, alors que tu as failli mourir NON DE THOR ! Je ne laisserai pas ce cauchemar recommencer. Alors on va aller voir Gothi tout de suite pour qu'elle te rétablisse ! Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien, car ces hurlements de douleur faisaient froid dans le dos ! Il est hors de question que je te perde tu entends ? S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Un monde sans toi ça n'aurait aucun sens Astrid… S'il le faut je te le dirai tous les jours, mais prends un peu plus soin de toi… Je t'en prie ! » la supplia-t-il.

Et Harold accompagna ses gestes aux paroles ; il prit la main de sa coéquipière et l'entraina de force sur Krokmou.

« Accroche-toi bien à moi ! »

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer, Le Furie Nocturne fit un décollage ultra-rapide dont lui seul à le secret, et en un clin d'œil il se retrouva à forte altitude dans le manteau de la nuit.

* * *

Astrid était vraiment troublée par ses paroles, sans savoir comment il faisait, Harold était le seul à qui elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la désagréable situation où les sentiments prennent le dessus sur sa raison.

« Harold… »

« … »

« Écoute Harold, je suis désolé, ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te le dire mais je ne voulais pas t'affoler c'est tout. Tu as tendance à s'inquiéter plus que raison quand il s'agit de moi et… bien que cela me touche énormément je sais me défendre toute seule, je suis une guerrière et… un véritable guerrier ne flanche jamais, il se bat coute que coute. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger ta santé, un bon guerrier c'est aussi un guerrier en pleine forme Astrid ! »

D'un coup, à cause de l'accélération de Krokmou, Astrid failli partir à la renverse, mais Harold la rattrapa de justesse avec sa main droite.

« Fait attention, accroche-toi bien à moi !»

Astrid ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle entoura alors Harold de ses deux bras, au début surpris, il apprécia finalement ce moment de pure tendresse. La chaleur corporelle de la blonde lui donnait des frissons qui lui parcourant le corps dans une agréable sensation. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le vol quand la fille de ses rêves était collée à lui comme ça.

 _*J'aurai aimé pouvoir profiter de ce moment, mais les conditions font que je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire.*_

De son côté Astrid se sentait parfaitement en sécurité, elle aimait bien voler avec Harold car cela lui rappelait un souvenir qu'elle chérissait plus que tout : la première fois où elle avait volé avec lui sur le dos de Krokmou. Un doux moment enivrant durant lequel elle aurait voulu que le temps suspende son vol et que les heures arrêtent leur cour.

Après quelque temps encore de vol, ils arrivèrent finalement sur l'île de leur naissance. A peine eut-il posé un pied à terre, qu'Harold accourut dans la hutte de Gothi sans attendre.

« Gothi ! Gothi réveille-toi ! Gothi s'il te plaît, Astrid s'est pris une flèche des chasseurs et Thor sait ce qu'il y a dedans ! »

Gothi ouvra finalement les yeux, visiblement passablement énervée d'avoir été réveillée ainsi pendant son sommeil. Elle demanda finalement à Astrid d'enlever sont haut pour qu'elle puisse examiner la plaie. Mais cette dernière devient subitement toute rouge et baissa les yeux, Harold ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était de trop. En effet il se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Puis enfin il réalisa qu'elle allait être en sous-vêtements pour que Gothi puisse l'examiner, il bégaya alors deux ou trois excuses et se retira le plus vite possible de la hutte, les joues rougies par l'intensité qui s'était consumée dans son corps dû à la pensé d'Astrid en sous-vêtements.

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux pendant que la guérisseuse l'examinait. Elle scruta la plaie, y passa le doigt, ce qui fit pour effet de faire mal à Astrid. Gothi observa bien la couleur du sang et prit une expression grave sur le visage. Elle demande à Astrid via un parchemin de lui décrire en détail ses douleurs, cette dernière expliqua que les douleurs étaient de plus en plus fortes à chaque fois, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses muscles quand la douleur apparaissait. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, mais elles étaient de plus en plus longues à chaque fois. C'était comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le corps. La guérisseuse écouta attentivement sa description, puis après avoir terminé d'observer la plaie, elle écrivit ses résultats sur un bout de papier et le donna à Astrid qui s'était rhabillée entre temps. La jolie blonde lut le bout de parchemin avant de se décomposer. Gothi alla chercher Harold qui s'empressa de retrouver sa coéquipière.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il prit le parchemin et au fur et à mesure qu'il le lut, son visage prit une expression indescriptible, il était rongé par la souffrance, l'inquiétude mais aussi la colère. Son teint devint livide, ses sourcils se fronçaient, sa bouche s'entrouvrit en laissant échapper un petit cri aigu et il tremblait de tout son corps…

* * *

 ** _MOUHAHAHA Je sais que cette fin nous laisse sur notre faim ! (Ok je sors ! ^^)_**

 ** _Je suis sadique, mais bon, c'est la dure loi de la vie ;)_**

 ** _Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, on découvrira ce qu'il y a d'écris sur le parchemin et on assistera à une déclaration pour le moins… inattendue !_**

 ** _Gros zoubi !_**


	2. La triste nouvelle !

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Oui je sais, ça fait déjà 3 semaines que j'ai publié le premier chapitre..._**  
 ** _I know, I'm late ! ^^'_**

 ** _"Qu'on lui coupe la tête !"_**  
 ** _"Non, jetons-là au bucher !"_**  
 ** _"Heu... ça ne va pas un peu là x) ?"_**

 ** _VEUILLEZ ME PARDONNER !_**

 ** _Mais avec les grandes vacances qui s'annoncent, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire ! :)_**

 ** _D'ailleurs c'est bientôt la JAPAN EXPO ! YEAHH L'année dernière j'avais vu un cosplay d'Harold ! *o* Et de Krokmou ! J'espère les revoir cette année ! ;)_**

 ** _"heu... ok, elle nous raconte sa vie là... -_-"  
_** ** _"Qui s'en fou ?"  
_** ** _*tout le monde lève la main !*  
"Pourquoi tant de haine ?" xD_**

 ** _Bon ! Et vous alors ? Vous avez prévu quoi pour les vacances ? :D  
"Comme ça, je ne saurai pas la seule à raconter ma vie..." ^^'  
_**

 ** _Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce deuxième chapitre !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Lola697 : _**_Coucou ma belle ! Franchement ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir ! *rougie* Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le redis : merci beaucoup ! :D_  
 _Et tu as battu Krokmou sur ce coup là ! Plus rapide qu'un Furie ! ;)_  
 _J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite de l'histoire !_  
 _Gros zoubi !_

 ** _Rafxsulfuslovestory : _** Hey ! Les petites modifications n'auraient pu voir le jour si tu ne m'avais pas conseillé ma chère Raf ;) Alors merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras ce deuxième chapitre ! (sans fautes je l'espère xD)  
Bonne lecture !

 ** _Weilyax : _** Coucou ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de la lire ;) Je n'oublie pas que je dois aller lire la tienne, promis ! ^^  
Sinon pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis vraiment désolé (pourtant j'ai regardé les règles de français pour être sûre de ne pas en faire, mais visiblement il y en a toujours qui arrivent à m'échapper, les vilaines ! *sort sa tronçonneuse* xD)  
Oui ça reste dans le même style, je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de la série, mais tu verras que par la suite, ça va prendre un tournant différent... x)  
Haha je dois avouer que tu es perspicace ! Il y a bien un rapport avec Viggo pour le remède, mais... je n'en dit pas plus ! Sinon je vais vous spoiler ! ^^'  
Avec ce deuxième chapitre, tu vas en savoir déjà plus ;)  
Bonne lecture !

 ** _Deadlyfury : _**_Ma chéééééris ! Tu savais que je l'attendais avec impatience hein ? xD_  
 _C'est très, très, très bizarre franchement... parce que pile au moment où je décide de publier le deuxième chapitre, je reçois ta review et tes messages ! C'est perturbant xD_  
 _Alors pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore... sachant que le résumé fait 2 pages word, je pense que la fiction va tourner dans les 10 - 15 chapitres, ça va dépendre de comment je l'écris :)_  
 _Haha tu m'as tué xD Mais merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Je te dirai bien que moi aussi je suis là pour t'aider, mais comme tu es largement plus douée que moi, je ne te servirai pas à grand chose... xD_  
 _Au fait ! Ce deuxième chapitre est modifié par rapport à la première fois où tu l'a lu ! Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même :3_  
 _Gros zoubi ma sanglinote de génie ! :D_

 _ **Charlotte71012 :**_ Saluuuuut ! Ecoutes je suis ravie de t'avoir fais rire, même si pour le coup, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans xD  
Sinon je te remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D T'inquiètes, le Hiccstrid c'est la viiiiie ! ;)  
J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce deuxième chapitre.  
Gros zoubi !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : La triste nouvelle._

Sur le parchemin que Gothi avait donné à Harold, on pouvait lire :

« Je suis désolé, mais la flèche que tu as reçu Astrid contenait du poison à neurotoxiques, c'est-à-dire qu'il empêche la coordination motrice ; il bloque certains muscles vitaux comme les muscles respiratoires. Donc tu vas avoir des douleurs de plus en plus fortes, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger et ensuite de plus pouvoir respirer, cela prend environ une semaine. Passé ce délai, tu entreras dans le Valhalla.  
Pour l'empêcher d'avancer et d'atteindre ton cœur, il faudrait un antidote extrêmement rare, malheureusement on ne peut le trouver que sur une île. Mais personne n'a jamais réussi à y aller. En effet tous les bateaux qui s'en sont approchés ont été coulés à la vitesse de la lumière, et tous ceux qui ont voulu passer par les airs ont été projetés par des tirs extrêmement puissants et très rapides. Personne n'est jamais revenu vivant de cette île, on ne connaît rien d'elle, à part le fait qu'il y a une plante qui sécrète l'antidote à ce poison.  
Elle est bleue et possède une multitude de pétales, elle a environ une vingtaine de pistils violets en son centre et ne mesure pas plus de 20 cm de hauteur. Mais malheureusement on ne la trouve nulle part ailleurs. Je suis désolé.  
Tous les guerriers que j'ai connus et qui ont vu ce poison coulé dans leurs veines, ne s'en sont pas sorti vivant… Je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs… »

Harold avait les larmes aux yeux, tout son corps tremblait, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Astrid soit mourante, il le refusait ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, du moins pas maintenant…  
Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle lui était vitale !

Il se rappelait la fois où elle s'était fait attaquer par les chasseurs et que Tempête avait été enlevé, il avait eu de la chance de l'avoir retrouvé sinon elle serait en ce moment-même morte au fond de l'océan…. Et la fois où elle avait failli mourir à cause du fléau d'Odin ! Il avait cru devenir fou tellement elle était mal en point. Et puis les autres dragonniers seraient aussi dévastés, Ingrid surtout ! Car Astrid avait joué un rôle très spécial pour elle la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, en effet Astrid avait mis sa propre vie en danger dans le but de sauver les parents d'Ingrid ! Et cette dernière ne l'avait jamais oublié…  
Si Astrid mourait maintenant, la vie deviendrait monotone, Harold ne le supporterait définitivement pas, en effet tous ses moindres faits et gestes lui feraient penser à Astrid, il la retrouverait dans tout ce qu'il ferait, il s'imaginerait sans cesse ce qu'elle pourrait dire si elle était encore là ! Non décidément, il était hors de question qu'elle disparaisse de ce monde, et il allait tout faire pour trouver cet antidote, danger ou pas !

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas faire prendre le moindre risque aux autres dragonniers, et en plus il ne voulait pas non plus que Krokmou meure en allant sur cette île dont il ne savait rien. Mais il était très dangereux qu'il y aille tout seul, ce serait une mission suicide, et Astrid mourrait de toute façon…

« Gothi, tu es sûre et certaine que l'on ne peut pas trouver l'antidote ailleurs que sur cette île ? » essaya-t-il.

Mais Gothi fit non de la tête.

Astrid comprit alors que son destin était tout tracé, elle savait que malgré les efforts d'Harold, il ne pourrait pas trouver cet antidote, car personne ne savait rien de cette île, mise à part quelques légendes pas très réjouissantes…

On racontait que tous les soirs, à la tombée de la nuit, des cris de désespoir se faisaient entendre… Ces cris étaient tellement puissants que tous les dragons qui les entendaient devenaient extrêmement triste… C'est comme si ces hurlements manipulaient les dragons. Certaines personnes pensent que ce sont des prisonniers qui subissent miles et une torture, d'autres affirment que ce sont des cris pour attirer leurs proies. Alors que d'autre encore imaginent que seuls les Vikings les plus valeureux ont pu réussir à aller sur cette île, mais qu'ils se sont transformés en bêtes terrifiantes assoiffées de sang, et qui hurlent pour dissuader les gens de venir sur cette île et d'être transformé à son tour  
Évidemment, Astrid et Harold avaient entendu parler de cette île : L'île nocturne, car mise à part des légendes non fondées, personne ne sait ce qui s'y cache…

Astrid décida alors de partir loin des dragonniers pour ne pas qu'ils aillent sur cette île de malheur. En effet si elle partait, elle savait qu'Harold prendrait du temps pour aller la chercher, et donc il n'irait pas risquer sa vie là-bas.

Astrid n'avait pas prévu de mourir aussitôt, elle savait qu'être viking était un métier à risque, mais elle s'en voulait de partir à cause d'un petit moment d'inattention ! Quelle idiote elle était ! Ce qu'elle regretterait le plus serait sans aucun doute Harold, qu'elle laisserait tout seul face au danger, enfin il lui resterait encore Krokmou. Puis son esprit alla vers Tempête… sa chère et tendre dragonne qu'elle aimait tant ! Aussi fougueuse qu'elle, toujours prêtre à protéger les siens, elle ne sait pas ce que Tempête deviendrait sans elle… Notre jolie blonde s'en voulait vraiment d'aller au Valhalla maintenant… mais c'était son destin et elle devait l'accepter !

* * *

Astrid sortit de la hutte pendant qu'Harold essayait de grappiller des informations auprès de la guérisseuse.

* _Je dois m'éloigner d'ici, dans un endroit où ils ne me trouveront jamais, si je dois partir et rejoindre le Valhalla, alors je dois y aller seule !_ * pensa-t-elle.

Elle retourna chez elle, prit un peu de nourriture et de quoi survivre pendant 1 semaine et commença à partir, mais elle fut rattrapée en 2 secondes par Harold qui ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

« Astrid ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fatiguée, va te reposer ! »

« Harold… » commença Astrid, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle était au bord des larmes et sa voix tremblait.

« Je suis désolé… mais je dois partir loin de vous… Tu sais que… que je vais mourir de toute façon… alors… alors il faut se préparer à cela… c'est la vie… Accepte ce bracelet… s'il te plaît… il se transmet de mères en filles dans ma famille depuis des générations… mais je tiens à ce que tu le gardes… ce sera… ce sera un souvenir de moi… Ne m'oublie pas Harold… je t'en prie… ne m'oublie jamais… et prend bien soin de Tempête surtout… elle est mon trésor… » sanglota Astrid.

« Il est hors de question de te laisser mourir Astrid tu m'entends ?! J'irai sur cette île, et je retrouverai cette fleur, Gothi m'a montré un dessin d'elle, je sais à quoi elle ressemble. Je la trouverai et je la ramènerai ! Je sais que tu es plus forte que ça Astrid, j'ai confiance en toi ! Tu es la personne la plus courageuse qu'il m'a été donné de voir ! Tu vas vivre ! Ne te décourage pas ! Jamais !»

Astrid, qui était très flattée par ces compliments, prit une jolie teinte rosée. Mais elle revient bien vite à la réalité.

« Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux Harold, je ne supporterai pas que tu meures à cause de moi… »

« Je ne mourrai pas, je tiens trop à toi pour cela voyons !» sourit Harold.

Astrid eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Plus sérieusement, c'est de la folie, personne ne sait rien de cette île, tu vas te faire tuer et je refuse que ça arrive. »

« Krokmou sera avec moi, tu sembles oublier qu'il est le plus puissant de tous les dragons ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de trouver une réponse à tout enfin ?! » sourit Astrid.

« J'ai toujours réponse à tout Astrid, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! »

« Haha quel frimeur ! »

Astrid laissa échapper un sourire, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Harold, même au bord de la mort, il arrivait encore à la faire rire.

« Plus sérieusement Astrid, je compte réellement y aller ! Bon je n'emmènerai pas les autres dragonniers avec moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de leur faire courir ce risque, mais je vais te ramener l'antidote, fais-moi confiance ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu quittes ce monde maintenant ! »

« Bon j'imagine que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher ? »

« Tu as bien résumé la situation. »

« Ok mais laisse-moi venir avec toi alors ! » lança Astrid avec fougue !

« Quoi ? C'est hors de question, tu reste ici ! » s'écria Harold, surpris de sa déclaration.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que tu dois te reposer enfin ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es… » Harold ne voulait absolument pas dire le mot "mourante" car il ne supportait pas cette situation.

« Je suis quoi ? » insista Astrid.

« Tu es extrêmement fatiguée et tu vas avoir des douleurs de plus en plus fortes ! » dit-il à la place.

« Et alors ?! Tu penses que je serai inutile, c'est ça ? » commença à s'énerver Astrid !

« Pas du tout, mais il est hors de question que tu ailles sur une île extrêmement dangereuse dans cet état ! » hurla aussi Harold.

« Mais tu auras besoin de moi, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre le risque d'y aller seul, surtout que tu le fais pour moi ! Alors laisse-moi venir ! En plus je n'ai pas mal tout le temps. Et puis je suis la meilleure guerrière de la bande, et tu le sais Harold ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Non tu n'y va pas ! On ne sait pas ce que l'on va trouver là-bas ! » répondit Harold fermement.

« Mais justement, imagine que tu meurs cette île, au final je mourrai aussi ! Alors que si je viens avec toi, je pourrai te protéger et tu ne disparaîtras pas ! Harold… j'ai peur pour toi… »

« Mais jamais je n'accepterai que tu te sacrifies pour moi, tu reste ici un point c'est tout ! »

«MAIS POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE VIENNE BON SANG ?! » s'écria Astrid qui en avait marre de la surprotection d'Harold. Il la prenait pour une faible et c'est ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout ! Ça avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

« MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME NON DE THOR ! » hurla Harold, hors de lui.

Puis il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, les joues toutes rouges. C'était sorti tout seul…

« … »

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté Astrid… mais là-dessus je ne céderai pas, j'exige que tu restes ici ! Et c'est un ordre ! » dit-il fermement.

« Ok je comprends, j'aurai été à ta place, j'aurai sans doute fait la même chose. » puis Astrid partis en courant vers la montagne. Rouge de honte.

Harold s'effondra par terre et se gratta la tête. Il regarda Krokmou qui avait assisté à leur dispute.

« Ha mon grand, je me demande comment on en a pu arriver là… C'était la pire déclaration de tous les temps, on s'est disputé juste avant de partir… Et si… et si jamais on se quittait sur une dispute ? RHAAAA ça m'énerve ! Saleté de chasseurs ! Je te jure mon grand que je leur ferrai la peau quand toute cette histoire sera finis ! »

Krokmou faisait des petits bons pour approuver les dires de son dragonnier. Il avait parfaitement compris la situation et était pleinement conscient des risques qu'ils couraient en allant sur cette île. Mais il savait aussi qu'Astrid était extrêmement importante aux yeux d'Harold.

* * *

De son côté Astrid était partie vers la falaise, elle aimait bien ce paysage, c'était calme et reposant, de plus, la vue qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique.

* _Haaaa ça m'énerve de m'être séparé d'Harold sur une dispute, mais ce qu'il peut être borné aussi des fois ! Enfin de mon côté j'ai mal réagi, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était me protéger au final, et moi je l'ai envoyé balader… Mais non de Thor il sait bien que je n'aime pas être protégée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me sortir ça quand même, il me dit qu'il m'aime et moi tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est « ok je comprends » je suis vraiment nulle… Il doit croire que ce n'est pas réciproque… Enfin... ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, car je suis bien décidée à faire ce que je dois faire !_ * pensa-t-elle.

Puis soudain Astrid fut reprise par une douleur horrible, elle cria un bon coup. La douleur n'était plus seulement dans le bas de la nuque, mais elle avait aussi mal à son épaule droite, et n'arrivait plus à la bouger pendant quelques secondes. La douleur avait augmentée encore d'un cran et Astrid se demanda si elle pourrait bien tenir longtemps.

La douleur se calma quelques secondes plus tard, mais elle avait déjà durée plus longtemps que les précédentes. C'était très dur à supporter mais Astrid était déterminée à ne pas laisser Harold y aller seul. En fait elle est aussi bornée que lui. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouera.

Elle poussa un long soupire puis décida de retourner sur Beurk pour demander à Gustave de la ramener à la rive des dragons. Comme elle avait fait le vol allé sur le dos de Krokmou, Tempête était restée à la rive.

« Salut Gustave ! » dit-elle en entrant dans l'arène.

« Ha salut beauté, alors tu viens faire un tour pour admirer les progrès de ton dragonnier préféré ? » lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui passant le bras autour de sa taille.

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « ouf » il se retrouva propulsé contre un mur.

« Je ne crois pas non… mais sinon merci Gustave, je… j'en avais vraiment besoin. » dit-elle en lui tenant la main pour qu'il se relève.

« Haha pas de problèmes Astrid… je suis là pour ça… »

« En fait… » dit Astrid en se grattant la tête « J'aimerai te demander un service. »

« Savoir si je veux t'épouser ? Mais bien sûr il n'y a aucuns problèmes ! Moi qui attendais ça depuis des années ! » répondit-il en sautillant de joie.

Astrid se demandais sérieusement comment il pouvait être aussi stupide, il est évident que la prochaine fois qu'un jeune élève voudra apprendre à être dragonnier, il faudra l'éloigner de Rustik à tout prix.

« Mais non tête de mouton, je voulais simplement savoir si tu pouvais me ramener sur la rive des dragons ! »

« Ha.. c'est tout ? Bah oui pas de problèmes ma jolie ! GUSTAVE ouai… » répondit-il dans un sourire charmeur « Mais au fait, pourquoi tu ne repars pas avec Tempête ? »

« Ho… et bien… » Astrid chercha ses mots quelques secondes « Parce que je suis venue avec Harold sur le dos de Krokmou, on a fait du codragonnage. Tempête était trop fatiguée haha… » répondit-elle gênée. En effet elle ne voulait pas que tout Beurk soit au courant de ce qu'il lui arrive.

« Et pourquoi tu ne repars pas avec lui alors ? »

« Parce qu'il veut rester encore quelques temps sur Beurk ! »

« D'accord, alors prépare-toi à avoir le vol le plus extraordinaire de ta vie beauté ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harold était retourné chez Gothi pour essayer de savoir où se trouvait cette île, mais malheureusement pour lui, cela allais s'avérer plus difficile que prévu, en effet Gothi ne savait pas la position exacte… Elle savait juste qu'elle se situait au nord à 80km de la rive des Dragons, mais impossible de déterminer sa position.

« Enfin Gothi tu dois bien avoir d'autres informations ? » insista Harold.

Mais cette dernière fit non de la tête. Harold commençais à tourner en rond, il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, le temps lui était précieux et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre énormément sur la recherche de cette île !

« Et si je demandais à Yohan ? Avec tous les voyages qu'il a réalisés, il devrait savoir quelque chose ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harold grimpa sur Krokmou à la recherche du négociant, cela n'allait pas être trop compliqué, il devait passer dans la matinée pour livrer une cargaison importante à Berk.

Dès qu'il l'aperçue, il dirigea son dragon vers le port et se posa doucement, et une fois à terre, il courut vers lui à en perdre haleine.

« Yohan ! Yohan ! Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » s'écria Harold essoufflé.

« Ho bien le bonjour maître Harold ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue ? »

« Yohan, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'île nocturne ? Celle où tous les bateaux ont été coulés à la vitesse de l'éclair, et où tous les dragonniers ont été décimés avant même d'y arriver ? Elle se situerait vers 80km au nord de la rive des dragons ! »

« Oui maître Harold, mais personne n'en ai revenu vivant, et je ne m'y suis jamais rendu, mais d'après la légende que m'a compté un grande explorateur du nom de… »

« Excuse-moi Yohan mais le temps presse, dit-moi juste où elle se situe exactement ! » commença à s'énervé Harold.

« Oh ! Très bien maître Harold ! Après les 80km au nord de la rive des dragons, il faut faire encore 1km à l'ouest et 3 au sud, ensuite d'après la légende, seul un Furie nocturne pourra retrouver le chemin… D'où le nom de cette île d'ailleurs… »

« Pardon ?! Seulement un Furie nocturne ? »

« Oui, les bateaux qui avaient réussi à voir cette île, étaient tombés dessus par hasard, car d'après la légende cette île change de position à chaque pleines lune. »

« Tu entends ça Krokmou ? On va la trouver cette île ! »

« Vous ne comptez quand même pas y aller maître Harold ? C'est extrêmement dangereux ! » s'inquiète Yohan.

« Je le sais, mais il y a des risques que l'on est prêt à prendre quand la personne qui compte plus que votre propre vie est en danger ! »

« Oh très bien maître Harold, je ne peux que vous encourager et vous souhaiter bonne chance ! Mais faîte bien attention à vous surtout ! »

« Merci Yohan ! Bon mon grand, je crois que nous allons y aller ! » dit Harold avec un air grave sur le visage.

* * *

 ** _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien cette fin, pas vous ? xD_**

 ** _NYAK ! NYAK ! NYAK !_**

 ** _Bref, pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le poison qu'a reçu Astrid, ce genre de poison existe vraiment ! Je l'ai vu en chimie (qui aurai cru que faire une terminale S pouvait m'aider pour une fiction ? xD) Donc les poisons à neurotoxiques bloquent bien les muscles de la respiration et conduisent à la mort, par contre, le fait que la douleur augmente à chaque fois est inventé ! xD Il fallait bien ajouter une ambiance un peu plus dramatique non ? :D_**

 ** _Sinon pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Astrid va dire aux autres qu'elle est mourante, comment vont-ils réagirent ? Va-t-elle finalement partir avec Harold ? Ou pas ? xD_**

 ** _Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses... c'est triste... x)_**

 ** _Je vous dit à la prochaine ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_**

 ** _Gros zoubi !_**


	3. Une décision importante !

_**Bonjour mes p'tis loups ! ;)**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous ? Bien ou… bien ?**_

 _ **« ça laisse peu de possibilité de réponses ça… » -'**_

* * *

 _ **Bref, la Japan Expo c'était trop cooool ! :D J'ai fait un câlin à Astrid :3 Et à Harold ! *w***_

 _ **Leur cosplays étaient super bien réussi ! :o**_

 _ **« Tu sais que tu déballes ENCORE ta vie ? »**_

 _ **Oui, oui bon j'ai compris, JE FERME LA GUEULE ! Voilà !**_

 _ **« Ha ! Enfin une bonne idée ! »**_

* * *

 _ **Breeeeeef, ce chapitre est principalement tourné sur la réaction des autres dragonniers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le personnage de Varek, le pauvre... il s'en prend un peu pleins la tête dans ce chapitre... x)**_

 _ **Enfin je l'ai modifié, parce qu'à la base... C'ÉTAIT 100 FOIS PIRE ! xD**_

 _ **MAIS ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, dans le prochain chapitre, Tata Faeyrr a fait un tour de magie ! xD**_

 _ **Petite dédicace à Charlotte71012 qui m'a fait part d'une faute énorme sur mon résumé, mais que mon cerveau n'avait pas vu xD Donc merci à toi ;)**_

 _ **Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **RanxShin59 :**_ Saluté ! Alors heureuse que cela t'ai fait rire xD Pour être honnête c'était le but ! ;) MAIS SI C'ÉTAIT IMPORTANT ! :D  
La schyzo va bien ! Et toi ? ;)  
Haha alors je ne sais pas… à toi de voir ;) Noooon, on ne peut pas dire que dans tes fictions elle est comme dans « La belle aux bois dormant ! » donc ne te sens pas visée, enfin… tu peux ! Si tu veux ! xD (OUI JE SAIS, JE DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !)  
Et oui, que veux-tu ? Le jour où elle ne saura plus en danger n'est pas encore arrivé x) Alors pour le coup, ce n'était pas censé être drôle mais je suis heureuse que cela t'ai fait rire, j'avoue que si tu m'avais dit que ça t'avais fait pleuré, je ne t'aurais pas crue xD  
SHAME ! SHAME ! Ça ne compte pas du coup -_-' La coupure ne t'a rien fait, ce n'est pas drôle ! La prochaine fois, j'attendrais que tu l'aies lu pour pouvoir publier la suite ! NYAK ! NYAK ! NYAK ! xD  
Oui, j'avoue que si jamais tu m'avais fait un reproche sur cette coupure, je t'aurais dit que c'est hôpital qui se fou de la charité xDD  
J'avoue que cette dispute est gênante… moi-même quand je l'ai écris, je m'étais dit que je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place x) Enfin si tu avais l'impression d'y être, c'est plutôt cool ça ! ^^ Je me sens honorée ! :D  
La déclaration d'Harold est merdique ? Ça c'est sûr, mais je te rappelle que la tienne n'est pas mieux ! xD  
Haaaaa Gustave…. C'est le passage que j'ai préféré écrire ^^ En vrai, je me suis tapé des barres toutes seule dernière mon écran ! Mais bref, heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire ;)  
Tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste encore plus ! xD Pffff à quoi ça sert de faire durer le suspense si tu arrives à tout deviner ? Mais bref, tu as très compris la suite, mais… il y aura encore un petit retournement de situation… Bah oui ! Sinon ce n'est pas drôle ;)  
D'accord, merci pour tes précieux conseils ! Je vais essayer de faire encore plus attention !  
BAH ALORS ON EST CURIEUSE À CE QUE JE VOIS ! Est-ce que moi je t'en pose des questions ?  
"Tu viens de le faire !"  
"... FERME-LA !" xD  
Alors… je pense qu'elle va tourner autour des 10-15 chapitres, à peu près ! Tout dépend de comment de l'écris ^^  
Viggo ? Mais qui est-ce ? Navrée mais je ne connais pas… MAIS ÉVIDEMENT QU'IL VA APPARAÎTRE MON PETIT SUCRE D'ORGE ! xD Il faut toujours un Viggo pour venir foutre le bordel ! Mouahaha xD  
Des morts ? Non, je ne crois pas… *regarde la liste des morts prévus* xD  
La bande va apparaître oui, dans ce chapitre en fait ! xD  
Happy ou bad end ? Telle est la question ! Alors avec le nombre de fois où tu as fais durer le suspense, pour le coup, je vais te laisser y réfléchir… Quand je disais que j'aurais ma revanche pour le coup d'Ingrid ! Mouhahaha xD  
Gros bisous ma belle ! ;)  
Bonne lecture !

 _ **Sissi1789 :**_ Bonjour à toi, ô chère dragonnière ! ;)  
Je te remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Une décision importante !_

Astrid avait fait le vol le plus horrible de sa vie, elle avait été contrainte de se tenir à Gustave pour éviter de tomber du dragon. En plus de l'avoir écouté pendant tout le trajet se vanter de ses incroyables exploits contre les chasseurs de dragons, elle avait dû se retenir de crier à cause d'une douleur assez forte qui l'avait repris sur le chemin.

Une fois à terre, elle remercia brièvement le jeune dragonnier qui aurait espéré un peu plus de reconnaissance de la part de la belle blonde, mais il se retient de tout commentaire sachant qu'Astrid était déjà passablement énervée. Il lui fit alors un rapide signe de la main avant de reprendre la route pour Berk.  
La dragonnière alla directement rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient réuni pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

« Astrid ! On te croyait morte, d'habitude tu te lèves toujours aux aurores pour aller voler avec Tempête, une panne d'oreiller peut-être ? » rigola Ingrid à cœur joie.

« Rhooo Ingrid ! C'était à mon tour de la charrier là-dessus ! » rouspéta Rustik, qui était visiblement énervé de ne pas avoir pu casser Astrid avant son amie.

« Une autre fois peut être Rustik ? » continua Ingrid, qui prenait à malin plaisir à se moquer ouvertement de ce dernier.

« J'aurais bien aimé que le temps soit à la rigolade, mais là nous avons un problème un peu plus important à gérer ! »

L'expression grave du visage d'Astrid jeta un froid sur les dragonniers, ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et que quelque chose de très dangereux était arrivé, de plus Harold manquait à l'appel, où était-il ?

La blonde s'avança à pas lent vers ses amis, tête baissée, elle hésitait cependant à leur expliquer la situation. Car ce serait malheureusement les mettre en danger.

« Alors voilà… »

Elle se tortillait nerveusement, sa jambe droite se balançait énergiquement dans le vide, prenant totalement appui sur sa jambe gauche.

Elle hésitait vraiment à leur dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais Astrid savait aussi que les autres seraient de son côté, en effet elle pensait qu'ils allaient empêcher Harold d'aller sur cette île.

Varek, en voyant l'attitude d'Astrid, commença à se ronger les ongles, on pouvait voir son expression inquiète sur son visage, Kranedur avait décidé de manger du pain moisi sous l'expression dégoûtée de sa sœur. Ingrid quant à elle, restait en toutes circonstances, fidèle à elle-même, elle semblait aussi très inquiète mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce que sa meilleure amie avait à lui dire.

« Bon, de toute façon vous serrez forcément au courant un jour ou l'autre ! Alors voilà, hier pendant la patrouille j'ai repéré un bateau de chasseur qui n'était pas éclairé, et en voulant s'en débarrasser, j'ai reçu une flèche dans le dos. Cette nuit, Harold l'a découvert et m'a emmené voir Gothi, elle m'a annoncé que la substance contenue dans la flèche allait me faire avoir des douleurs de plus en plus fortes, et que le seul remède se trouvait sur une île extrêmement dangereuse : l'île Nocturne ! »

En entendant ce nom, Varek poussa un cri très aigüe, Kranedur en fit tomber son pain et Rustik pris la peine d'écouter d'Astrid.

« Vous devez m'aider à arrêter Harold ! Il pourrait se faire tuer en deux secondes, et si on ne fait rien il va mourir en se rendant là-bas ! »

« Mais… c'est son choix non ? » commença à rigoler Rustik « De tout façon il ne me manquera pas, on prendra un nouveau chef ! Genre… moi ? RUSTIK ! RUSTIK ! OUAI ! OUAI ! ou… ai… »

En voyant le regard meurtrier du reste de la bande, il se calma aussitôt !

En essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, Rustik avait provoqué chez Astrid un élan de rage, en effet il ne se rendait pas compte que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade. Même les jumeaux qui essayent souvent de rendre les situations dangereuses moins dramatiques par des expériences en tout genre s'étaient tus cette fois-ci.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Astrid, il faut l'en empêcher mais tu le connais, il est vraiment borné ! » intervient Ingrid pour éviter qu'Astrid fasse de la bouillie de Jorgenson au prochain petit déjeuner.

« Ingrid à raison Astrid » continua Varek « Mais sinon je propose que l'on vienne avec lui ! »

« Excellente idée mon très cher ami ! Les frères Dur seront les premiers à avoir marché et un posé un beau drapeau sur cette île ! » déclara Kranedur avec fierté !

« Genre comme si on allait mettre un drapeau ! Le truc hyper ringard ! »

« Tais-toi frangine ! C'est hyper stylé un drapeau, quoi que ça ne fait aucune explosions… Hey ! On pourra prendre Smidvarg avec nous ? Et sa bande de terreur nocturne, comme ça on fait un drapeau géant ! » s'écria Kranedur, fier de son idée.

« Stop les jumeaux ! Vous ne réalisez pas la gravité de la situation non de Thor ? On peut tous y laisser notre peau, et la peau de nos dragons aussi ! Tout ce que l'on possède pourra disparaître, Viggo et les chasseurs n'auront donc plus d'ennemis et ils pourront capturer tous les dragons qu'ils veulent et aussi envahir Beurk et nos familles, c'est ça que vous voulez ? Il faut absolument empêcher Harold d'aller là-bas ! » hurla Astrid à bout de nerf !

Mais les dragonniers savaient pertinemment qu'Harold ne céderait sur rien si Astrid est en danger.

« Bon écoute Astrid, nous aussi on veut empêcher ce désastre, mais s'il faut te guérir on le fera, Varek à raison, autant y aller avec lui ! »

Ca alors ! Astrid n'avait vraiment pas prévu ce coup-là, elle ne voulait pas que ses précieux amis prennent de risques inutiles! Enfin c'était à elle de les protéger, et non l'inverse !

« Laissez tombez, je m'en charge ! » lança-t-elle avant de vouloir quitter la hutte.

« ASTRIIID ! Alors maintenant tu m'écoute ok ?! Je sais que tu es très protectrice et que tu veux que l'on prenne le moins de risques possible, mais nous aussi on sait se battre et on veut aussi te protéger, car nous sommes des alliés, des frères d'armes, en résumé nous sommes des dragonniers ! Et il est hors de questions de laisser Harold aller chercher cet antidote tout seul, comme il est hors de questions de te laisser dans cet état ! Tu m'as bien comprise Astrid Hofferson ?! Sérieusement, tu commences à bien m'énerver à toujours vouloir te la jouer grande guerrière alors que tu as besoin de notre aide, mais que ta fichue fierté refuse d'avouer ! » cria Ingrid qui m'en pouvais plus de la surprotection de son amie. Elle était à bout, et avait espérer qu'Astrid ait compris le message.

Astrid n'en revenait pas, jamais Ingrid n'avait osé lui parlé sur ce ton. Ingrid ; la fille qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Comme Ingrid était aussi très douée pour les combats et dotée d'une grande fougue, Astrid pensait qu'elle serait de son côté et qu'elle la comprendrait. Mais c'est tout l'inverse qui s'est passé, et Astrid ne supporte pas qu'on lui parle de la sorte.

« PARDON ?! Je te rappelle quand même que sans moi, jamais vous n'auriez pu survivre ! Et puis tout ce que je fais c'est dans le but de vous protéger car je tiens à vous ! OÙ EST LE MAL LÀ-DEDANS ?! Franchement je ne te comprends pas Ingrid, je pensais que tu approuverais mon choix, tu sais très bien que quand Harold est dans cet état il ne fait pas attention aux pièges qui peuvent se refermer sur lui ! ET PUIS JE VAIS MOURIR DANS UNE SEMAINE ALORS CA NE SERT À RIEN DE COURIR DES RISQUES INUTILES POUR UNE MISSION SUICIDE ! » hurla-t-elle de rage et de tristesse, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'enfuit de la hutte pour aller retrouver Tempête, la seule qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné ; la seule…

* * *

« Elle… va…. mourir ?! » Ingrid répétait en boucle cette phrase depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà, elle n'en revenait pas ! C'était vraiment un choc, car Astrid était pour elle la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, sa seule véritable amie ! Même si leur rencontre ne s'était pas extrêmement bien passé, Astrid avait quand même risquée sa vie pour sauver celle de ses parents à l'époque. Et ça, Ingrid ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il ne fallait pas qu'Astrid meure ! Elle ne le supportera pas, puis elle pensa à Harold qui lui, il n'y survivrait sûrement pas !

La déclaration d'Astrid avait foutu un froid dans la hutte, plus personne n'osait parler, puis Varek décida finalement de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« Hum il faut empêcher Harold de faire une grosse bêtise ! »

« Mais de quelle bêtise tu parles exactement ? » lança Kognedur

« Et bien… » Varek semblait gêné de ce qu'il allait dire. « Je pense qu'on devrait l'empêcher d'aller chercher cet antidote. » lâcha-t-il hyper rapidement pour éviter qu'on l'entende de trop. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Ingrid avait parfaitement compris, et fut donc très surprise par son comportement. De la part de Rustik, ça ne l'aurait pas si étonnée que ça, mais de Varek, là, elle n'en revenait pas !

« Pardon ?! » dit-elle « Tu veux que l'on empêche Harold d'aller chercher l'antidote pour Astrid ?! Tu veux qu'elle meure ?! » cria Ingrid qui ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de l'élu de cœur.

« Non ce n'est pas ça… » Varek senti les larmes lui monté aux yeux, il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être interprété comme ça. En réalité il voulait simplement protéger la femme qu'il aime. En effet, il ne voulait pas qu'Ingrid risque sa vie sur cette île qu'il ne connaissait que par l'intermédiaire des livres, et ce qu'il avait appris sur elle n'était pas très réjouissant. De plus il ne voulait qu'Harold y aille seul, car il était l'héritier du trône de Beurk, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille rejoindre le Valhalla maintenant !

Mais toute la bande le regardait d'un œil noir, très noir, et il sentit son cœur se déchirer quand il aperçût celui d'Ingrid.

« Franchement Varek tu me déçois énormément, je ne te savais pas aussi lâche. » lança-t-elle avec froideur. Puis elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la hutte, les bras croisés, elle essaya de se calmer.

« Mais c'est juste que nous pouvons sûrement trouver une autre solution pour Astrid, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de la guérir ! Je ne suis pas lâche… mais cette île est vraiment dangereuse… On ne sait pas ce que l'on va y trouver ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il existe d'autres moyens pour sauver Astrid, car Harold y aurait déjà pensé ! Puis il ne saurait pas sur le point de partir sur une île qui pourrait le tuer, lui et Krokmou, s'il y avait eu d'autres moyens de la sauver. » lança Kranedur sûr de lui.

« Who Krane, j'crois qu'tu viens d'dire un truc super intelligent là ? » renchérit Kognedur.

« C'est vrai ?! Who attend il faut que je continue sur ma lancée, vas-y sœurette, pose-moi des questions ! »

« Heu… Ok alors que penses-tu du comportement d'Astrid ? »

« Et bien Astrid est en train de souffrir psychologiquement et physiquement, il est évident qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal tout à l'heure… Il faut qu'on l'aide ! »

« WHaaa, tu crois que c'est le pain moisi qui te donne cette intelligence ? » lança sa sœur en attrapant du pain à son tour.

« Heu ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là les jumeaux ! » aboya Rustik.

« Bon assez discuter, nous allons partir pour Beurk dans le but de retrouver Harold, et ainsi aller avec lui sur cette île ! » conclu Ingrid fermement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous les dragonniers se ruèrent à leurs dragons et s'envolèrent vers Beurk.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harold qui avait enfin obtenu les informations qu'il voulait, chercha Astrid, en vain.

* _Bon sang mais où est-elle passée ?! J'ai cherché absolument partout, même les petites îles aux alentours de Beurk. Elle n'a pas pu s'envoler quand même ! Il faut absolument que je m'explique avec elle avant de partir, ou au moins que je lui dise au revoir._ * pensa-t-il tristement.

Il survola une dernière fois l'île de Beurk mais Astrid restai introuvable, lorsqu'il se rendit dans l'arène en pensant qu'Astrid avait peut-être pris un dragon pour rentrer sur la rive, il aperçût Gustave qui s'entraînait à faire des tirs de lave avec Fercroche.

« Salut Gustave ! Dit tu n'aurais pas vu passer Astrid dans le coin ? »

«Bien sûr oui, je l'ai même ramené à la rive des dragons, je pensais que tu étais au courant… »

« Tu l'as ramené à la rive ? » demanda Harold très surpris par le comportement d'Astrid puisqu'elle tenait absolument à venir sur cette île avec lui, et au final elle était repartis sur la rive.

« Oui, pourquoi ça te poses un problème ? » renchérit Gustave qui appréciait de moins en moins l'héritier du trône de Beurk à cause de son rapprochement avec la jeune femme.

« Non pas du tout, merci beaucoup de l'avoir ramené Gustave ! »

Puis Harold partis rejoindre Krokmou qui l'attendait dehors.

« Tu sais mon grand, ça m'arrange qu'Astrid soit repartie sur la rive, les autres vont prendre soin d'elle et nous, nous allons pouvoir aller chercher cet antidote… enfin… j'aurais bien aimé m'expliquer avec elle avant… » le regard triste, Harold regarda avec peine son dragon. « Ecoute mon grand, es-tu sûr de vouloir venir avec moi ? »

Krokmou ouvrit ses grands yeux d'incompréhension !

« Parce que… c'est quand même très dangereux et il faut que tu sois conscient des risques que l'on prend ! »

Comme simple réponse, Krokmou lui sauta au coup et lui bava dessus.

« Rhaaa Krokmou arrête, tu sais bien que ça ne part pas au lavage ! » rigola Harold.

« Merci mon grand, tu es toujours là pour me soutenir, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi ! » puis il fit un câlin affectueux à son dragon adoré.

Harold avait une relation très spéciale avec son Furie, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu déplacer la lune pour lui !

« Alors on compte organiser une petite excursion sans ses amis ? »

Harold se retourna pour savoir d'où provenait cette voix.

« Rustik ? Varek ? Kogne ? Krane ? Ingrid ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? »

« Il faut une raison particulière pour venir faire le bordel? » lança Kranedur en rigolant.

« Haha bien dit frérot ! Franchement Harold tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de nous comme ça ? » renchérit sa sœur.

Harold ne comprenait pas où ses amis voulaient en venir, il arquâ alors un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Pas la peine de faire celui qui ne comprend pas Harold ! Tu comptais nous le dire quand pour Astrid ? » cria Ingrid qui en avait marre de tous ces secrets.

« Ha… je vois qu'elle vous as mis au courant… » dit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Harold, tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir aller sur cette île et t'en sortir vivant sans l'aide de personne ? »

« Varek, je pensais que toi au moins tu me comprendrais ! Je ne peux pas tous vous mettre en danger ! Il faut quelqu'un pour garder la rive, et puis continuer de sauver des dragons contre les chasseurs. »

Varek ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, d'un côté il se prenait des reproches de la part de la bande car il ne voulait pas qu'Harold y aille, et de l'autre côté, Harold aussi était déçu de son comportement car il n'essayait pas de retenir les autres de venir avec lui.

« Mais tu croyais quoi ?! Qu'on allait te laisser prendre tous les risques tout seul ? Tu es comme Astrid sur ce coup-là, vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ! Nous aussi on veut sauver Astrid, on vient et c'est non négociable ! » hurla de nouveau Ingrid qui en avait franchement marre de les voir comme ça, à tout le temps protéger tout le monde, au dépit des sentiments des personnes qui comptent pour eux.

« Je suppose que de toute façon vous ne m'écouterez pas ? » capitula Harold.

« Ouai, bien résumé ! » dit Kranedur.

« Mais je vous préviens, il faudra être extrêmement vigilant, et cette fois Rustik, tu fais ce que l'on te dit de faire ! Je te rappelle de la vie d'Astrid est en jeu, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre cet antidote ! »

Rustik était déçu que l'on pense ça de lui, il pensait avoir évolué depuis le temps.

« Mais non tu me prend pour qui Harold ? Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire ! » répondit-il avec hargne. Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet inutile…

« Ok, je compte sur toi alors ! Sinon l'île Nocturne se trouve à 80km au nord de la rive des dragons, puis il faut faire encore 1km à l'ouest et 3 au sud, ensuite d'après la légende, seul un Furie nocturne pourra retrouver le chemin, donc à ce moment-là, vous n'aurez plus qu'à nous suivre, c'est bien compris ! Kogne ? Krane ? »

« Oui pas de problèmes Harold ! » lancèrent les jumeaux dans une parfaite synchronisation.

« Harold, il faut que l'on prévoie de la nourriture et de quoi survivre ! »

« Tu as raison Ingrid, allons-y ! »

* * *

Après leur dispute, Astrid s'était réfugiée sur le haut de la montagne. Elle profitait d'un petit moment de détente seule à seule avec Tempête. Assise sur son flanc, elle se laissait aller au bruit des vagues. Puis elle pensa à sa dispute avec les dragonniers, Ingrid en particulier. Elle lui en voulait énormément ! Ingrid… sa sœur d'arme, celle qui l'a comprenait toujours, avec qui elle avait partagé beaucoup de bons moments.

Astrid soupira, comment pouvait-elle lui avoir fait ça ? Ingrid qui avait perdu sa famille devait être capable de comprendre qu'Astrid tient plus à Harold qu'à sa propre vie, que dans ces moments-là, on préfère mourir plutôt que de voir ceux que l'on aime prendre des risques pour nous ! Ingrid aurait sûrement préféré mourir plutôt que de voir toute sa famille disparaître, alors pourquoi ? Astrid avait beau se tordre l'esprit, elle ne trouva aucune réponse à cette question.

Elle s'était déjà disputée avec Harold, et maintenant avec tous les autres dragonniers ! Pourtant elle aurait voulu éviter de les quitter sur un conflit. Dans ces moments-là, elle était toujours rassurée de savoir que Tempête était là et que jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait ! Lorsque sa dragonne est à ses côtés, elle se sent capable de soulever des montagnes.

« On n'est pas bien là ma belle ? » lança Astrid pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Tempête répondit par un grognement joyeux, mais Astrid sentie que sa dragonne n'était pas rassurée pour autant. En effet Tempête savait que le moment présent était agréable, mais que bientôt ça n'allait plus être le cas, le futur ne serait que souffrance et malheurs. Alors elle était très anxieuse, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Astrid soit au courant pour éviter de lui gâcher cet instant qui va devenir extrêmement rare. Mais notre jolie blonde connaît son dragon mieux que personne, et avait senti au fond de son grognement toutes ses peurs et ses craintes.

Puis elle entendit les dragonniers sortir de la hutte pour se diriger vers Beurk.

* _Alors ça y est ! Ils veulent partir avec Harold sur cette île de malheur ?_ *

* * *

 _ **Oui je sais, la coupure n'est pas ouf ! x)  
**_ _ **Mais bon je ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour le coup…**_

 _ **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi une petite review ;)**_

 _ **OUI JE SAIS ! Varek n'est pas vraiment à son avantage dans ce chapitre, mais je vous avais prévenu que le vagrid ce n'est pas trop mon truc… x)  
**_ _ **Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai réservé un petit passage trop mignon dans le prochain chapitre… ^^ Vous n'allez pas être déçus ;)**_

 _ **D'ailleurs en parlant de ce prochain chapitre… j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration totale ! J'ai passé des jours à vouloir l'écrire mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit !**_ _ **Ce qui explique en partie mon retard ^^'  
**_ _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'inspiration est revenue comme par magie, et j'ai écris un petit chapitre qui j'espère, va vous plaire ! ;)**_

 _ **Je vous dit à la prochaine, prenez soin de vous et…**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	4. Un entêtement mortel !

_**Hello tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **OUI JE SAIS J'AI BEAUCOUP DE RETARD ! Veuillez m'excuser. Mais j'ai eu plus de boulot que je ne le pensais.**_

 _ **Bon sinon comment allez-vous ? Bientôt Noël ! :D D'ailleurs ce sera sûrement le dernier chapitre publié avant l'année prochaine ^^**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Sissi1789 :**_ Coucou toi ! Comment ça va ? Je te rassure, Varek retrouve sa gloire passée dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que tu pourra aller à Japan l'année prochaine, tu verra l'ambiance est super sympa ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _ **Weilyax :**_ Hello ! Oui je sais cette déclaration a surpris tout le monde je crois... ^^' Mais c'était l'effet voulut. Tu as entièrement raison, ils ne vont pas se revoir de sitôt x) C'est vrai qu'Astrid aurait pu assommer Harold pour ne pas qu'il parte, mais bon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon, Harold meure comme une merde par Astrid, qui à son tour meure à cause du poison, fin de l'histoire xD Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, Varek va reprendre du poil de la bête ! :) Haha... bonne hypothèse, je te laisse imaginer la suite, je ne spoil pas, et puis... je me venge aussi xD Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres exactement, peut-être dans les environs de 15, ça reste encore à voir, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ;)

 _ **Deadlyfury :**_ Hello mon petit sucre d'orge ! Comment ça va ? :D MAGNIFICO ESPOGNOLO ! (je suis aussi forte que toi niveau espagnol xD) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Astrid va les suivre ? Tu es sûre ? xD Breeeeeeeeeeeeef, je te fais des gros bisous, à la prochaine ! ;)

 _ **La petite Viking :**_ Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Comment ça va ? :) Alors heu... je ne pense pas qu'il y aura du Hiccstrid dans les prochains chapitres, ça viendra plus tard, je suis désoooooooooolé Non le moment mignon concerne... TU VERRA BIEN ! Réponse dans ce chapitre xD Bonne lecture Chacha ! ;)

 _ **Louise :**_ QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! Non je rigole bien sûr ! xD C'est déjà adorable de ta part de me laisser une review :3 Oui je me suis bien amusé au passage de Gustave xD Alors toi aussi tu penses qu'Astrid va les suivre ? Je ne répondrais pas tout de suite :p Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _ **RanxShin59 :**_ VIVE LA QUEEN DU SADISME ! *tonnerre d'applaudissent* :D Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ces conseils, j'en prend note :) Alors pour ce qui est de Varek, il est lâche car son amour pour Ingrid le rend fébrile, il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit en danger, après c'est vrai que j'ai grossi le trait x) Ingrid je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la vois bien se vénère comme ça xD Et puis Rustik est le perso où j'ai le plus de mal à cerner son caractère, il peut être tellement imprévisible des fois x) T'INQUIÈTES PAS, KROKMOU UNIQUE FOREVER ! :D Une relation entre Astrid et Tempête ? Oui mais elle sera beaucoup moins développé que l'autre x) GROS BISOUS MON SUCRE D'ORGE ! Et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Un entêtement mortel !_

« Au fait Harold ! Tu l'as dit à ton père que tu allais partir ? C'est le genre de chose dont il aimerait être au courant quand même… surtout si on ne revient pas… »

« Non ! Non je ne lui ai rien dis ! Je le connais ! À tous les coups il va m'empêcher d'y aller, car je suis l'héritier du trône de Beurk et que j'ai des devoirs envers mon peule. Mais cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas prendre les décisions pour moi ! Astrid est plus importante pour moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, mais je ne vois pas en quoi sa vie serait moins précieuse que la mienne ! »

« J'ai dû mal à comprendre ton point de vue Harold, tu as un père qui se souci de toi, de ton bien être ! Si tu pars sans rien lui dire et qu'on n'en revienne pas ? Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira ? » commença à s'emporter légèrement Ingrid. En effet ayant perdu toute sa famille et ayant vécu seule pendant très longtemps, la guerrière enviait de temps à autre ses amis.  
Pour elle, la famille était un bien précieux dont il fallait prendre soin comme d'un nouveau-né qui arrive au monde, il faut la chouchouter et lui montrer qu'on est là pour elle. Faire ses adieux à sa famille avant de partir en mission dangereuse était quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour elle. Elle sentit alors une rage silencieuse monter en elle… Elle en voulait à Harold de faire ça à son propre père, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Harold put détecter assez facilement les sentiments d'Ingrid, bien malgré elle. Son passé la trahissant, il savait bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se prendre la tête maintenant. Il se retourna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, il hésita, puis finalement il mit sa main droite sur son épaule avant de dire :

« Ecoute Ingrid, même si je suis sûrement à des millions de kilomètres de comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir de la perte de ta famille, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : on tient tous les deux à ce qu'Astrid vive et c'est en ce moment la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Et l'optique de mourir là-bas n'est même pas envisageable, nous reviendrons tous, c'est promis ! J'aime mon père et je le connais, il fera tout pour nous empêcher de partir, mais malheureusement le temps joue contre nous. »

Harold pu voir dans les yeux d'Ingrid que cette dernière avait été touchée par ses paroles, en effet évoquer la perte de sa famille était très douloureux pour elle… Harold le savait et il s'en voulait. Mais avait-il le choix ?  
Il lui fit une accolade réconfortante à laquelle elle y répondit. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle essuya du revers de la main ses larmes naissances. Elle fit alors un signe de tête à son ami pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait sa décision.

Harold se mit donc en selle sur Krokmou, les autres dragonniers l'imitèrent et tous prirent leur envol !

« Sais-tu quand est-ce que l'on va rentrer? » lança Varek qui était toujours très inquiet par la tournure des évènements.

« La question n'est pas quand est-ce que l'on va rentrer, mais est-ce que l'on va rentrer ? » murmura Harold pour lui-même, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'ils ne revoient jamais leur belle île de Beurk. Mais il préféra garder ses inquiétudes pour lui, cela affaiblirait le moral de ses compagnons. Et voyager dans ses conditions serait d'autant plus dangereux que ça ne l'était déjà.

« Je ne sais pas Varek, j'espère que nous serrons de retour dans 6 jours maximum, pour qu'Astrid puisse avoir l'antidote à temps ! » répondit-il à la place.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes certains qu'Astrid sera encore en vie dans 6 jours ? Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point ! Et si la vieille folle avait raconté n'importe quoi ? » cria Rustik.

« Arrête de délirer Rustik, Gothi est la guérisseuse du village, elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! » intervint Varek qui ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse avoir des doutes sur cette merveilleuse personne en qui il avait un profond respect pour ses connaissances.

« Je vous préviens ! Si jamais Astrid n'est plus en vie lorsqu'on sera rentré, j'vais lui montrer de quel bois se chauffent les Jorgenson ! »

« Stop Rustik ! Tu ne feras rien ! »

« Rustik qui s'énerve, Varek qui ne se laisse pas faire, Harold qui perd son sang-froid… et Ingrid qui ne se trouve plus aussi belle qu'avant, les conditions sont parfaitement réunies pour qu'un monstre des mers arrive et nous tue TOUS ! L'un, après l'autre. Mouhaha ! » Kranedur avait vraiment un don pour sortir un tel discours dans un moment pareil. Mais cela avait quand même apaisé le groupe puisqu'ils crièrent tous en cœur :

« KRANEDUR ! »

« Une chose est sûre frangin, le monstre ne te mangera pas toi, car tu n'es pas assez appétissant ! » se moqua sa sœur.

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, que le ciel s'assombrit soudainement. Et il se mit à souffler un vent glacial.

« Atchoum ! » éternua Kognedur.

Son frère lui tendit alors une fourrure pour qu'elle se réchauffe.

« Mais d'où tu sors ça toi ? »

« Je l'avais pris au cas où ! Je sais que tu supportes moins bien le froid que moi ma très chère sœur ! » lui répondit-il mi inquiet, mi amusé.

Cet acte, aussi tendre qu'imprévu, était une preuve de l'amour fraternel que se portaient mutuellement les deux jumeaux, même s'ils refusaient de l'avouer.

Mais dans la seconde d'après, les dragonniers aperçurent un éclair.

« Harold ! On devrait peut-être rembourser chemin, une violente tempête va nous tomber dessus ! » cria Ingrid pour qu'Harold l'entende.

« Il n'en est pas question ! La maladie qui touche Astrid en ce moment ne va pas attendre que la tempête se calme ! Il faut continuer ! On a déjà vu pire non ? » lui dit-il en guise de réponse.

« Bon sang Harold ! Tu veux qu'on y laisse tous notre peau ?! Regarde un peu la couleur du ciel ! Et cet éclair en annonce des plus gros encore ! Je ne sais pas ce qui va nous tomber dessus, mais ça ne va pas être très agréable ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas repartir ! Le temps nous est compté, si vous voulez y aller, faites-le, mais Krokmou et moi on continue ! »

« Une horrible tempête qui approche, notre groupe qui se sépare ! Les conditions sont de nouveaux parfaitement réunies pour que le monstre revienne !» s'exclama Kranedur, en bougeant les bras de gauche à droite.

« Kran, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là ! » lui répondit Rustik qui commençait lui aussi à perdre pied.

Une pluie de plus en plus forte s'engagea sur nos dragonniers. Le rythme d'apparition des éclairs étaient de plus en plus rapide. Le bruit du tonnerre aussi était présent. La tempête se déclencha, les vagues s'entrechoquèrent entres elles formant ainsi des puissantes ondes de surface qui atteignirent rapidement les 20m de hauts ! Des vents violents ont fait leur entrés, ils étaient environ à 200km vu la puissante dégagés par certains !  
Devant un tel spectacle, Harold ne put qu'admettre qu'il fallait effectivement faire demi-tour pour éviter de se laisser emporter par cet ouragan qui devenait de plus en plus cauchemardesque !

« On s'en va, vite ! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis !

« Ha enfin il devient raisonnable ! Eh Harold ça t'amuses de jouer avec nos vies ? » lui répondit Rustik qui semblait être en colère contre le jeune garçon.

Mais à peine Harold avait-il remboursé chemin, qu'un éclair vint frapper son dragon, par chance c'était sa jambe métallique qui avait tout pris, mais à cause de cela Harold perdit le contrôle de Krokmou. En effet, il ne pouvait plus diriger l'aileron de ce dernier, Krokmou se mit à tomber vers la mer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ingrid qui avait vu la scène ne put malheureusement pas rattraper le Furie nocturne à temps ! En effet elle volait contre le vent, et ce dernier étant extrêmement puissant, Sonovent n'avait pas assez de force pour aller plus vite.

« HAROLD ! »

C'est dans un bruit fracassant que Krokmou s'écrasa dans l'eau glacé de cette mer déchainée. Mais avec le peu de lumière présente et la couleur bleu nuit de Krokmou, les autres dragonniers n'arrivèrent pas le discerner.

« Impossible de les retrouver, la tempête est trop violente, la pluie nous empêche de bien voir ! De plus Krokmou est pratiquement invisible dans la nuit ! » hurla Varek pour que les autres l'entendent bien.

« Bah alors on fait quoi ? » demanda Kognedur paniquée.

Les yeux d'Ingrid se remplissaient tout doucement de larmes, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils allaient perdent Harold comme cela ! De plus, ils avaient besoin d'un Furie pour retrouver le chemin de l'île, sans lui Astrid allait mourir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'en perdre d'avantage, Harold et Astrid ne l'auraient pas voulu. Et puis malgré toute leur détermination, cela ne suffirait sans doutes pas à les retrouver, c'était une mission impossible, il valait mieux trouver un refuge pour passer le restant de la nuit et attendre que la tempête se calme.  
Avec un peu de chance, ils les retrouveront le lendemain. Même si c'est ce qu'elle se disait dans sa tête, Ingrid sentait ses forces l'abandonner, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à retrouver Harold… tout était fini… Elle savait qu'ils auraient dû rembourser chemin lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion, mais Harold n'est plus dans la réalité lorsqu'il s'agit d'Astrid ! Pourtant cela lui avait couté la vie…  
Ingrid avait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, cependant elle se devait de rester forte, au moins devant les autres ! Harold n'étant plus là, elle avait décidé d'endosser le rôle de chef jusqu'à son retour, enfin s'il revenait un jour…

« Varek a raison ! Nous n'y arriveront pas ! Donc nous allons faire demi-tour pour trouver une île le temps de passer la nuit et de laisser la tempête se finir. Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est soit ça, soit nous risquons de tous finir à l'eau ! » cria-t-elle à l'adresse des autres dragonniers qui avaient parfaitement compris le message.

* * *

Après plus de 30min de vol plutôt mouvementé à cause de ce temps déchaîné, ils trouvèrent refuge sur une grande île qui était inhabité. Par chance, cette île est formée autour d'une montagne, et dans cette montagne il y a des trous un peu partout, ce qui pouvait faire office de grotte.

« Cet endroit sera parfait ! Vite tous à l'intérieur ! »

En moins de deux minutes, tout le monde fut à l'intérieur de cette grotte. Grâce à Krochefer, ils purent faire un feu rapidement pour se réchauffer, car à cause de la pluie le temps était plutôt glacial.

« Brrrrr »

« Hé sœurette, c'est pas en claquant des dents que tu auras plus chaud ! » se moqua gentiment Kranedur de sa sœur. Mais cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se contenta de lui balancer des cailloux en pleine figure.

« Eh ho les jumeaux, nous sommes dans une position délicate, vous voulez bien arrêtez de faire vos idioties ? »

« Quelles idioties ? On se réchauffe c'est tout ! » lui répondit Kognedur dans un grand sourire pas du tout crédible.

« Eh Ingrid ! Tu veux que l'on se frotte l'un à l'autre ? Comme ça on aura beaucoup plus chaud ! »

A peine eut-il terminé a phrase, que Rustik reçu une gifle monumentale de cette dernière.

« Ça aussi, ça réchauffe beaucoup, une bonne claque, le sang circule bien et on a moins froid ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

« Ingrid… » tenta Varek qui avait très bien compris l'état dans lequel était son amie.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, et je ne crois pas que t'en prendre à Rustik soit la meilleur solution.»

« Non tu ne sais pas Varek ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! J'ai déjà perdu ma famille, et maintenant c'est au tour de ma deuxième famille ! Harold et Astrid… on ne les reverra plus jamais ! » sanglota-t-elle.

Varek, hésitant au début, pris délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sa chaleur corporelle lui faisait du bien. Lui aussi savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu d'espoir pour retrouver Harold, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas mort ! Harold s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations pires que celles-ci et par-dessus-tout ; il aimait Astrid ! Et il savait qu'Harold ne se laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement sachant qu'elle a besoin de lui pour vivre !

« Ingrid… Harold va s'en sortir, crois-moi ! Pour Astrid il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices possibles ! »

« Mais c'est de ma faute s'il en est là ! J'aurais dû insister pour faire demi-tour ! » lança-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle et en se jetant à son cou.

Au début surpris par ce geste d'ordinaire inhabituel chez la jeune femme, Varek se laissa aller quelques instants à cet échange qu'il n'aimait que trop. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se retira délicatement d'Ingrid, il mit ses mains sur ses deux joues avant de dire :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ingrid ! Tu aurais eu beau insister encore et encore, jamais Harold n'aurait voulu repartir en arrière. Quand Astrid est en danger, sont esprit est incontrôlable. On pourrait même dire qu'il devient fou. Donc ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, enlève-toi cette idée de ta tête d'accord ? Et puis il ne va pas mourir, crois-moi, il tient trop à Astrid pour ça ! C'est qu'il est encore plus borné qu'un Yak celui-là quand il s'y met ! »

Les paroles du jeune homme avaient aidées la guerrière à s'apaiser. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mal agit avec lui ces derniers temps. Lui qui était si gentil et compréhensif. Elle se laissa aller dans une dernière accolade avant de se retirer des bras de ce dernier pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Varek… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… »

« Alors ne dis rien, profite juste de cet instant. Reprenons des forces pour aller chercher notre ami demain. » lui murmura-t-il dans un sourire angélique.

Dans une douceur infinie, Ingrid déposa alors un timide baisé sur les lèvres de Varek en guise de remerciement. Après cet échange, elle partit voir les autres pour leur dire de reprendre des forces. En effet le lendemain ils iront à la recherche d'Harold et ne reviendront à la rive des dragons qu'après l'avoir retrouvé !

* * *

« Haaaaaaaa ! Kroooooookmou ! » hurla Harold alors qu'il tombait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers la mer.

Krokmou était aussi paniqué que son dragonnier, il ne pouvait pas voler sans son aileron. De plus il ne savait pas nager non plus, comment allaient-ils se sortir de cette situation ?

Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau glacé, Harold savait que c'était fini pour eux. Les autres dragonniers ne pourraient jamais les retrouver, de plus la puissance dévastatrice des vagues ne leur permettaient pas de pouvoir se maintenir à la surface de l'eau. Il sera alors son dragon par réflexe, son précieux dragon… Il regrettait de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça…  
Puis il pensa à Astrid… qui allait mourir à cause de lui ! Il aurait dû écouter Ingrid… à cause de son entêtement à rejoindre l'île nocturne le plus vite possible, il avait mis non seulement ses amis en danger, mais il avait aussi entraîné sa mort, celle de son dragon et celle aussi d'Astrid…  
Il s'en voulait énormément ! Quel imbécile il était ! Mais pendant qu'il s'insultait mentalement, une vague surpuissante arriva sur eux, emportée par celle-ci, Harold perdit peu à peu connaissance… Il voyait de plus en plus flou, il n'arrivait plus à respirer…

C'est alors que Krokmou le prit dans ses ailes, puis il essaya de remonter à la surface, les courants étaient forts, certes, mais Krokmou avait une détermination sans limite. Dans un effort titanesque, il parvint finalement à remonter à la surface de la mer, mais il sentait ses forces l'abandonner… Dans un ultime effort, il lança vers le ciel un tir plasma, dans l'espoir que les autres dragonniers le voient. Mais le courant eu malheureusement raison de lui, et il commença à couler…

Quand tout à coup, deux énormes pattes avec 4 griffes au bout prirent Krokmou par la selle et le tirèrent hors de l'eau.  
Krokmou était trop faible pour réussir à voir son sauveur mais il le remercia intérieurement. Il lui restait encore de la force pour maintenir Harold entre ses ailes, ce dernier était inconscient et sûrement mort de froid.

Après quelques temps de vol, Krokmou sentit qu'on le posait délicatement sur le sol, il ouvrit ses pupilles reptiliennes et ce qu'il vit le surpris énormément. Il ne s'y attardât cependant pas longtemps à cause de l'état d'Harold, ce qui le préoccupait beaucoup. Il ouvrit alors ses ailes pour poser son dragonnier sur le sol. La personne qui les avait secourut se précipita sur ce dernier, elle demanda à son dragon de faire du feu et elle le couvrit d'une couette qu'elle avait était chercher au préalable dans sa sacoche. Elle posa de la nourriture à côté de lui et donna à Krokmou quelques poissons. Ce dernier les avala avec appétit et ronronna de plaisir. Il était heureux d'avoir échappé à mort, tout cela grâce à ce sauveur.

* * *

Vers les premières lueurs du jour, Ingrid se réveilla immédiatement, le souvenir de la chute d'Harold était trop présent dans son esprit pour avoir passé une nuit tranquille. Elle ne voulait cependant pas perdre trop de temps à la recherche de son ami. La tempête s'était arrêtée. Elle se décida alors finalement à faire une rapide visite de l'île pour savoir s'ils pouvaient trouver quelque chose à manger avant de partir à la recherche du maître des dragons. Elle réveilla en douceur sa dragonne avant de s'envoler. Comme il faisait encore sombre, dès qu'elle passa devant une grotte, elle aperçût de la lumière au bout.

* _Tiens c'est bizarre cette lumière, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un habitait cette île !_ * pensa-t-elle.

« Allez beauté, allons voir si cette personne peut nous aider ! » lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Sonovent qui exécuta son ordre très rapidement.

En moins de 30 secondes, la dragonne se posa dans la grotte. Ingrid sortit sa double hache, prête au combat, au cas où ! Elle avança très lentement, et fit signe à sa dragonne de rester en retrait. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçût la personne qui était endormit près d'un feu, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux !

« Harold ! » hurla-t-elle folle de joie en se jetant à son coup, le réveillant au passage.

« Ingrid, mais… ? Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ? » s'interrogea-t-il, complètement déboussolé.

« Harold… tu ne te rappelles pas ? Hier tu es tombé dans l'eau suite à un éclair qui avait touché l'aileron de Krokmou ! » dit-elle tristement.

« Ha oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant. Il va falloir le réparer du coup… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Mais où sont les autres ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons aidé Harold. D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas vous ? Mais… je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là, dans mon dernier souvenir, j'étais en train de couler et Krokmou m'a pris entre ses ailes, puis… le trou noir ! Jusqu'à ce matin ! »

Ingrid ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés ! Comment Harold aurait-il pu se retrouver ici ? Ce n'est certainement pas le courant qui aurait fait ça ! Quelqu'un avait forcément du le sauver… mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

« Oh regarde, il y a de la nourriture, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé ! »

« C'est bizarre quand même… pourquoi on m'aurait aidé ? Et pourquoi être parti sans laisser aucunes traces… ? »

« Je ne dirai pas que je m'en fiche, mais l'important est que tu sois sain et sauf, maintenant il faut se remettre en route pour l'île nocturne ! »

« Oui tu as raison Ingrid ! Mais… je voulais te dire que je suis désolé… à cause de moi… On a frôlé la catastrophe… ! En plus je vous ai mis en danger... Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter ! Mais… tu sais… quand… »

« Quand il s'agit d'Astrid, tu deviens fou ! Je sais ! » termina-t-elle sa phrase.

« Tu sais j'aurais sûrement fais la même chose que toi si… si la personne que j'aime aurait été dans la même situation qu'Astrid.

Harold la regarda un moment surpris, mais se laissa aller à un sourire.

« Oui tu as raison ! Quand elle est en danger, je ne me sens plus du tout moi-même, je ne contrôle plus rien et je perds mon sang-froid, mais bon il va falloir que je fasse des efforts si je ne veux pas que l'on meure tous ! »

« Allez… ça va le faire Harold ! On va y arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Viens retournons voir les autres et allons sur cette île de malheur pour trouver l'antidote ! » souri-t-elle.

Après avoir expliqué aux autres la situation, ils reprirent tous la route pour l'île nocturne. Mais soudain, après la matinée entière de vol, Krokmou changea brutalement de direction.

« Krokmou ? Mais où vas-tu mon grand ? » demanda Harold très surpris.

Le dragon semblait comme hypnotisé, il avançait tout droit devant lui, sans se préoccupé du reste.

« Harold ! Seul un Furie peut trouver le chemin, c'est sans doute pour ça que Krokmou est comme ça ! »

« Mais oui tu as raison Varek ! »

Après quelques minutes encore de vol, ils virent une île au loin.

« La voilà ! La fameuse île nocturne ! » lança Kranedur impatient d'y planter son drapeau !

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils entendirent des hurlements de plus en plus forts.

« Ces hurlements ! J'y crois pas, mais c'est…. ? »

* * *

 _ **TIN ! TIN ! TIN !**_

 _ **Ha bah voilà une coupure comme je les aime ! xD Alors à votre avis, c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **Sinon... j'espère que vous êtes contents du passage entre Ingrid et Varek, car franchement ce couple ne m'inspire vraiment pas x) DONC J'AI FAIS DES EFFORTS xD Mais plus sérieusement, on commence petit à petit à approcher de l'île, et donc des aventures avec des rebondissements qui j'espère, vont vous surprendre ^^**_

 _ **Alors vous pensez que c'est qui le mystérieux sauveur ? Franchement celui qui arrive à deviner qui c'est, je lui tire mon chapeau ! xD**_

 _ **Breeeeef, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! On se retrouve en 2018 ! :D**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	5. Une rencontre improbable !

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups ! :D**_

 _ **JE SAIS JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Pardon !**_

 _ **"Jetons-lui des pierres !"**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup de boulot avec les études, mais je vous promet de continuer cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! (Ainsi que toutes les autres d'ailleurs.)**_

 _ **Breeeeef, j'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées ! Et que vous avez pris pleins de bonnes résolutions ! ;)**_

 _ **VOUS AVEZ VU LA DERNIÈRE SAISON DE MALAAAAAAAAADE QUE L'ON A EU ?! OH GOD C'ÉTAIT BEAU ! *o***_

 _ **Mais je suis triste que ce soit la dernière... mais avec un peu de chance, on aura une nouvelle saison pour faire le passage entre Dragon 2 et Dragon 3 ? Why not ? ^^**_

 _ **Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Louise :**_ Coucou toi ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Wouiiiiii t'as vu ça, j'ai douillé pour écrire ce passage, mais je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! (le Vagrid c'est pas trop mon truc ^^') Donc tu penses que c'est Astrid le mystérieux inconnu... réponse dans... plusieurs chapitres, désolé ! :p Oui je sais, mon écriture est encore fébrile, mais je vais essayer de progresser plus rapidement, promis ! Aller, bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine réaction ! ;)

 _ **La Petite Viking :**_ Hello ma belle ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désooooooolé pour ce retard, et je te dois des reviews aussi je crois. Tu aimes le Ingrold ? Mais en relation amicale, ou tu les vois plus ensemble ? Non mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas été chercher loin pour le nom de l'île... ^^' Donc tu as raison ! Un membre de Beurk pour le sauveur... c'est une hypothèse intéressante ! ;) De toute façon, la réponse ne se trouve pas dans ce chapitre, il va falloir encore patienter, je suis désolé. Le Hiccstrid va venir, ne t'inquiètes pas ! ;) Bonne année à toi aussi ! :D Et bonne lecture !

 **Httyd Krokmou :** Coucou Krok ! ;) ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisse une review ! Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre improbable !_

Harold n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, et y vis les mêmes signes d'incompréhensions et d'inquiétudes. Ingrid aussi avait entendu la même chose, et c'est avec une voix tremblante qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

« Harold ce sont… ? »

« Oui Ingrid, ce sont des Furies Nocturnes ! » dit-il avec un sérieux inégalable.

Varek n'en revenait pas ! Lui qui pensait que Krokmou était le dernier de son espèce. Il écarquillât ses grands yeux verts et entrouvrit la bouche… ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir était tout simplement incroyable ! Les Furies avaient pourtant été chassées par tous les autres dragons sous l'emprise de la Mort Rouge !

« Wouha ! Alors si je m'attendais à ça ! » lança Kranedur.

« Pfff depuis quand tu t'attends à quelque chose toi ? » renchérit sa sœur.

« Tais-toi Frangine ! Imagine un peu, nous Thorston et Thorston, auront été les premiers vikings à marcher et déposer un drapeau sur une île pleine de Furies Nocturnes ! »

« Ha ouai ! On aurait notre statue dans Beurk et les gens parleront de nous pour l'éternité ! » s'excita sa sœur.

« Vous n'aurez rien du tout têtes de moutons ! Puisque c'est moi qui serait le premier à avoir marché sur cette île ! » renchérit Rustik qui ne supportait pas que les jumeaux lui volent la vedette.

« C'est nous qui avons eu cette idée, alors va retourner chez toi Rustik ! »

« Hé ho ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a mieux à faire que de se disputer ?! » cria Harold, de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les événements… En effet, ils ne savaient pas comment allaient réagir ces Furies Nocturnes…

« Je passe devant ! J'y vais seul avec Krokmou, vous restez ici et attendez notre signal ! »

« Ok mais fais attention Harold ! » lui lança Varek !

Harold fit un sourire rassurant avant d'aller en direction de l'île. Elle était composée une immense montagne,, qui formait un cercle, en effet en son centre se trouvait un immense lac.  
Puis soudain, le ciel se couvrit de nouveau, il semblerait qu'une deuxième tempête fasse son apparition… Harold craignait le pire.

Il volait donc en direction de la montagne, quand tout à coup des tirs plasmas foncèrent droit sur eux à toute vitesse, Krokmou les esquiva avec agilité avant d'en lancer à son tour. Mais il ne savait pas d'où les tirs provenaient, ce qui rendait le combat d'autant plus difficile. Les tirs se multipliaient et Krokmou avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa trajectoire.  
Puis un tir puissant arriva malheureusement à le toucher sur son aile droite, Harold perdit alors le contrôle de son dragon et tous deux chutèrent à grand vitesse sur l'île.  
Après une arrivée fracassante sur cette dernière, Krokmou ayant pris Harold dans ses ailes, ils se relevèrent difficilement. Harold regarda immédiatement la blessure de Krokmou, ce n'était pas trop grave, il avait été légèrement touché mais il y avait plus de peur que de mal, c'est surtout l'effet de surprise qui leur avait fait perdre le contrôle.

* * *

Tous les Furies atterrirent à leur tour et formèrent un cercle autour de nos deux amis. Ils commencèrent à armer leur tir lorsque qu'une pluie d'épines enflammées arrivèrent sur eux juste avant d'être complètement entouré d'un brouillard verdâtre. C'était leurs camarades qui étaient venue à leur rescousse.

« Alors ? On veut jouer les casse-cous sans nous ? » dit Kognedur dans un sourire triomphant.

« C'est pas très sympa Harold de te reverser les meilleurs morceaux ! » renchérit son frère.

« Mais enfin ! Que faites-vous là ? Je vous avais dit de m'attendre ! »

« Harold, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on allais gentiment te laisser battre tous les Furies et arriver en héros avec l'antidote auprès d'Astrid ? Il en est hors de question ! C'est évident que c'est moi qu'elle espère comme sauveur ! »

« Merci ! Vous êtes des vrais amis ! » leur avoua-t-il avec beaucoup d'émotions.

« Trêve de bavardages inutiles et incessants ! Quittez cette île immédiatement bande de vautours ! » hurla une voix inconnue.

Une fois les gaz du Hideux Braguettaure partis, les dragonniers purent voir d'où provenait cette voix.  
Une jeune femme était plantée au sommet de la montagne, on pouvait sentir qu'elle était pleine de rage, et cela donna à Harold des frissons. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette foncée qui avait sûrement vécue depuis des années en raison de ses nombreux déchirements, accompagné d'un haut blanc par-dessus sa robe qui était dépourvu de manches. Un collier réalisé avec de nombreuses dents de dragons venait perler son cou, et des chaussures marrons faites de peau de bête venaient protégés ses pieds si petits.  
Elle se tenait parfaitement droite, perchée sur le sommet de la montagne, le vent lui arrivant de pleine face, on pouvait voir flotter sa fourrure. En effet, cette jeune femme portait un étrange masque bleu marine où se dessinait un cercle noir autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Une longue fourrure marron accrochée à partir du haut son masque descendait sur ses épaules dénudées. Et deux oreilles de Furies Noctures étaient noyées dans cette masse de fourrure, on les voyait ressortir sur le haut de sa tête.

L'ambiance était lourde… on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues s'écraser avec fracas sur les rochers de l'île.  
Le ciel avait une teinte grise et rougeâtre… un mélange aussi de grosse masses sombres et de quelques touches de lumière. Ce ciel aurait pu faire un parfait tableau de peintre, mélangeant douleur, rage et mélancolie…

« Je ne vous permet pas de les attaquer ! Partez d'ici si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue ! » leur lança-t-elle d'une voie parfaitement audible malgré la distance et le masque qu'elle portait.

En l'examinant attentivement, Harold pu deviner sans problèmes qu'elle devait vivre depuis longtemps avec ces Furies Nocturne, comme si elle en était la gardienne. En effet, un Furie avait voulu les attaquer, il avait commencé à ouvrir sa gueule mais un simple geste de la main droite de cette femme le fit s'abstenir.  
Elle était munie d'une lance qu'elle tenait fermement de sa main gauche. La voir de là où nos amis étaient situés, (c'est-à-dire en contre plongé par rapport à elle) on aurait pu croire que c'était une déesse.

« Nous ne te voulons aucuns mal ! » hurla Harold en espérant que cela puisse calmer la fureur qui émanait de cette fille dont ils ignoraient tout.

« Hahaha laisse-moi rire ! Tu penses vraiment que nous allons te croire jeune imprudent ! Je vais enfin pouvoir venger les miens, nous allons vous réduire en cendre, comme vous l'avez fait avec nos ancêtres ! » cira-elle avait de commencer à charger sur Harold !

« Si tu es vraiment un homme, BAT-TOI ! Moi contre toi ! Le gagnant pourra faire triompher son clan, pas la peine de mettre plus de vies en danger ! » hurla-t-elle en courant à une vitesse incroyable !

* * *

Harold ne vu pas le coup venir… Il ne put réagir qu'au dernier moment en détournant la tête, mais la femme lui avait laissé une longue trace de sang sur son visage.

« Nous sommes des dragonniers ! Nous venons en paix pour trouver un antidote à une maladie qui est en train de ronger une des nôtres. » tenta-t-il, en vain. La rage de cette femme était telle que rien n'aurait pu la détourner de son objectif.

Elle enchaina un nouveau coup avec sa lance, avant de se baisser immédiatement pour éviter celui d'Harold, qui avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire.  
Le combat fut rude, Harold tenta d'apaiser sa colère mais rien n'y fit.

« WHAAAA ! » les hurlements incessants de cette inconnue résonnèrent d'une manière horrible dans ses oreilles, signe qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

Elle était très agile, en effet elle esquivait sans aucunes difficultés toutes les attaques d'Harold en enchainant une série illimitée de sauts. On aurait cru un petit chimpanzé. Harold n'était pas sans reste non plus, mais on voyait très bien qu'elle avait l'avantage.

« A quoi ça te servirai de tuer des innocents ? »

« NE ME PARLE PAS DE CE QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS ORDURE ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Harold réussi cependant à lui prendre ses deux bras, mais cette derrière le mordit alors violemment telle une sauvageonne. Il hurla de douleur avant de la lâcher. Elle repartie alors immédiatement et réussi à lui asséner un coup de poing en plein figure, sous l'effet du choc, Harold tomba à terre.

« Lorsque la haine s'empare de nous, elle finit par nous ronger de l'intérieur, elle finira par te dévorer vivante. La colère et la peur décuple la force du mal, cesse donc de te battre contre nous ! » tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Et là c'est comme si les Dieux écoutèrent les prières d'Harold puisqu'elle cessa subitement ses coups qu'il tenait vainement d'esquiver !  
Elle était comme figée.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On va lui régler son compte à cette folle ? » lança Rustik qui en marre d'être sur la touche.

« Non on attend ! Tu n'as pas vu tous les Furies Nocturnes autour de nous Rustik ? On se ferrait balayés avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Thor ». Et puis j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas notre ennemie… » lui répondit Varek, sûr de lui.

La guerrière se contentait de fixer Krokmou, elle était obnubilé par ce dernier, sa rage et sa colère ayant disparus pour laisser place à de l'étonnement et de la tristesse…  
Elle accouru vers le dragon d'Harold, mais arrivée à un mètre de ce dernier, elle jeta son arme à ses pieds, toujours avec ce même regard choquée. Elle s'accroupi et s'avança lentement de Krokmou, en restant toujours près du sol… Elle tendit sa main gauche vers son museau. Elle tremblait, légèrement certes, mais elle tremblait quand même, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire l'effrayait.  
Krokmou grogna en reculant très lentement, il ne savait pas qui était cette femme et se méfiait toujours…

Mais le regard de cette dernière ne quittait plus celui du Furie, c'était un regard doux et apaisant, qui contrastait complètement avec celui qu'elle avait tenue quelques minutes auparavant. Krokmou baissa alors sa garde et se laissa approcher. Elle toucha alors le cou de ce dernier, en le chatouillant gentiment, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Krokmou parfaitement docile. Il s'était retourné sur le dos pour mieux profiter des caresses de la jeune inconnue.  
Il ronronnait de plaisir alors qu'elle continuait à le grattouiller. Son visage s'était maintenant illuminé, il inspirait la joie et le bonheur à présent.

Ce changement soudain de comportement mis Harold dans une incompréhension totale. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette femme…  
Il s'avança cependant vers elle, mais dès qu'elle sentie sa présence se rapprocher, elle recula vivement et reprenant son arme au passage.

« Recule ! »

Harold et les autres dragonniers furent très surpris, elle changeait de comportement tellement vite que ça en devenait effrayant. Surtout qu'Harold n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Ecoute, nous ne te voulons aucuns mal ! Croie-moi ! » tenta-t-il.

« Parce que tu penses que je peux faire confiance à des humains ? Les humains sont tous les mêmes : cruels, égoïstes, menteurs et par-dessus tout, ils vouent une haine sans noms aux dragons ! Comment pourrai-je vous croire ?! Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de brutes épaisses, pauvres mortels ! » malheureusement, sa colère était revenue très rapidement.

« Mais pour qui tu te prend toi ? Tu penses vraiment que si nous détestions les dragons, ils seraient d'accord pour nous porter sur leur dos ? Tu crois les aimer plus que nous ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es en aucuns points supérieurs à nous autres. Mon ami t'a dit que nous venions en paix, mais si c'est la guerre que tu cherches, eh bien tu vas l'avoir ! Espère de dégénérée ! » hurla Rustik qui ne supportait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme.

« En plus tu… » mais il fut interrompu par Varek qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche.

« Heu… Excuse-le mademoiselle, on a fait un long voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici et notre ami est sur les nerfs. Je te pris de ne pas tenir compte de ses propos ! » couina Varek, mort de trouille par la possible réaction de l'inconnue.

« Vous prétendez aimer les dragons et inversement ? Cela veut dire que si l'un d'entre vous était en danger, ils viendraient immédiatement à votre rescousse. Et cela inclue aussi le fait que vous seriez capable de risquer votre vie pour eux. C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

* * *

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle s'élança à une vitesse phénoménale sur Ingrid ! Sa lance bien en main, elle l'a positionna droit devant elle, Ingrid qui ne s'était pas préparée à cela ne vu rien venir. Mais heureusement Sonovent envoya quelques épines dans les pieds de la jeune femme, ce qui l'a fit chuter.

« Très bien… » dit-elle en se relevant. Puis elle fit un rapide petit cercle avec sa main droite que personne ne vit, enfin sauf les Furie Nocturne qui étaient restés en retrait. Ils comprirent immédiatement et sans avoir eu le temps de dire « Thor » ils lancèrent quelques tirs plasmas sur les dragons, (sauf Krokmou). Les dragons n'avaient pu réagir à temps et furent touchés de pleins fouet.

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! » hurla Kognedur en se précipitant vers Prout et Pèt.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Espèce de folle ! Je croyais que tu aimais les dragons… » lança son frère furieux qu'on s'en soit pris à eux.

« Erreur jeune mortel ! Je n'aime pas tous les dragons, mais simplement les Furies Nocturnes ! »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? » s'étonna Harold à cette réponse peu ordinaire.

La jeune inconnue ne répondit pas, elle se contentait de regarder les dragonniers s'agiter pour soigner leur dragon…. Puis d'un coup, elle tourna violement la tête vers Harold, elle accouru vers lui à la vitesse d'un Furie, arrivé non loin de lui, elle sauta pour lui asséner un coup de pied. Heureusement Harold avait senti le coup venir et l'avait parer avec ses bras, elle retomba très agilement sur ses pieds tel un chat et ressauta au-dessus de lui en faisant un salto avant pour se retrouver derrière le jeune homme, elle prépara son coup mais sa lance vola son l'effet du tir plasma de Krokmou.  
Elle se hâta pour aller la chercher, et lorsqu'elle se retourna et aperçut le Furie en position de combat et prêt à tout pour protéger son dresseur, elle laissa alors tomber sa lance à terre, elle ne dit plus rien, tous mouvements s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle leva lentement sa main droite pour retirer son masque…  
On pouvait à présent voir son joli visage. Elle avait une chevelure marron comme l'ébène, assez courte, ses yeux et ses sourcils étaient marron noisette et sa bouche était légèrement rosée.

Son expression faciale était indescriptible au yeux d'Harold… il pouvait cependant y ressentir de la nostalgie, puis de la tristesse… En effet, des larmes étaient venues perler ses yeux.  
Elle s'avança à pas lents vers Krokmou avant de lui dire doucement :

« Nous croyons que tu étais mort… Tu avais 2 ans lorsque cette tragique nuit est apparue… Je suis terriblement désolé… Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme une vraie déesse protectrice… Je m'en suis toujours voulu d'ailleurs… Cependant, je ne pensais pas que tu accorderais ta confiance et ta protection à cet humain, mais s'il l'a détient, alors il peut avoir la mienne ! » sanglota-t-elle doucement.

L'incompréhension totale s'était abattue chez les dragonniers… personne n'osaient parler, pas même Rustik et les jumeaux.  
Elle n'y fit cependant pas attention, puis elle accouru vers les Furies qui étaient restés au somment de la montagne.

« IL EST VIVANT ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! VOTRE BÉBÉ EST VIVANT ! » hurla-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne leur fallu pas plus de 3 secondes pour comprendre ce que la jeune femme leur disait, ils firent alors des petits bonds sur leur 4 pattes, les dents rentrés et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, certains mêmes lançaient des tirs plasma vers le ciel, cela était magnifique ! Une succession de tirs plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres prenait alors place au-dessus de leur tête. Harold et les autres en restèrent bouche bée. On aurait dit que les Dieux leurs parlaient.

Puis la jeune femme fit un signe de la main à Harold et aux autres pour qu'ils les rejoignent en haut de la colline.  
Et une fois arrivé au sommet, dernière cette imposante montagne se trouvait le plus beau spectacle de tous les temps. Leur yeux n'avaient jamais vu un plus bel endroit.  
Le ciel avait repris une couleur bleu clair, en effet le gros nuage gris était partie comme par magie.

« Whoua ! » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche des dragonniers à ce moment-là ! Leurs yeux pétillaient de plaisir et leur bouche était grande ouverte avec un sourire sincère. Leur dragons aussi étaient subjugués par une telle vue.

En effet, ils étaient au somment d'une immense pleine où s'étendait un grand lac aux couleurs flamboyantes et qui réfléchissait d'une douce lumière le soleil.  
Non loin de lui, des champs jaunes avec des touches de verts se prolongeaient sur les versants ombreux des collines d'en face. La forêt qui noyait ses pieds dans le lac étalait ses frênes, ses pins, ses saules et ses chênes sur la moitié de cette plaine.  
Pas de maisons, pas de murs grisâtres ni de murailles pour venir gâcher ce tableau si magnifique.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir pris pour des chasseurs de dragons… Mais les gens qui viennent s'aventurer ici ne sont bourrés que de mauvaises intentions ! Ce sont la plus part du temps des vikings sans peur qui veulent se mesurer à de grands dangers !  
Personne n'ait au courant que des Furies Nocturnes vivent ici, alors quand je vous ai vu, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez repartir sur votre île pour le clamer haut et fort à tout le monde. Auquel cas nous aurions été dans une très mauvaise situation ! Cette île ne vit que par les légendes que l'on raconte sur elle, nous continuons à vivre en paix grâce à la peur des populations. En effet peu de vikings osent venir ici. Et pour ceux qui s'y aventurent, nous les éliminons avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire « Thor » ! Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à ma famille ! »

« À ta famille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? Hé ho ! Tu es humaine je te signale ! » insista Rustik, qui visiblement n'avait pas compris ce qu'essayait de dire la jeune femme. Harold craignait qu'elle ne s'énerve mais au lieu de cela, elle répondit calmement à l'offense de Rustik.

« C'est tout comme, j'ai été abandonnée par mes parents il y a longtemps, ils m'ont jeté aux pattes des Furies Nocturnes pour mieux fuirent, les lâches. Je suis heureuse de ne pas les avoir connus très longtemps, juste 5 ans m'ont suffi. Les dragons noirs m'ont alors recueilli et élevé. Aujourd'hui je ne me considère ni comme une humaine, ni comme un dragon. Je veuille simplement à leur protection. » dit-elle en caressant doucement Krokmou sur le haut de son crâne.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté correctement, mon nom est Mathilde ! »

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Verdict ? ^^**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de l'apparence de Mathilde, c'est en fait la Princesse Mononoké, (un film d'animation de Miyazaki, que je vous conseille au passage, car il est juste sublime *o*).**_

 _ **Mathilde est un prénom très utilisé en Normandie et qui signifiait « la guerrière puissante » voilà pour l'histoire ;)**_

 _ **Sinon je sais que certaines personnes (n'est-ce pas mon sucre d'orge ? :p) vont se dire que Krokmou a retrouvé sa famille et que tout va bien dans le meilleurs des mondes. Mais il va y avoir beaucoup de retournements de situations, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite ^^**_

 _ **Bref, du coup j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau personnage ? Bien ou... mal ? Dites-moi tout ! :)**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre publié sera sûrement pour "A la recherche de la vérité !" (ou peut-être une nouvelle fiction, à voir ^^)**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la prochaine, prenez soin de vous et...**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	6. De vieux démons !

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups !**_

 _ **Cela faisait longtemps je sais ! Mais bon vous commencez à avoir l'habitude non ? x)**_  
 _ **Ce qui explique en parti mon retard est que je suis actuellement en stage et que je prépare aussi 2 autres fictions sur les fandoms de Miraculous et Fairy Tail, voilà !**_

 _ **Bref, je viens aussi de remarquer que cela faisait déjà 1an que j'ai débuté cette fiction, je vous remercie de toujours me suivre et de me laisser des gentils commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! :D**_

 _ **Sinon vous en pensez quoi de la bande annonce de Dragon 3 ? CA ENVOIE DU LOURD NON ? :D  
Bref, j'ai teeeeeeeeeeeellement hâte qu'il sorte ! ^^ Pas vous ? :p**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _ **Red Cherry Berry :**_ Salut ma petite Cerise, comment tu vas ? :) Déjà je voulais te dire que j'adore ton nouveau pseudo ! Et oui je me suis rendu compte seulement après que j'avais pris le même titre, comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent ! xD Je te remercie, je voulais vraiment la faire passé pour une fille ayant des problèmes avec les autres, en même temps, elle a toujours vécu avec les dragons, donc il est normal qu'elle ne sache pas comment réagir avec des vikings x)  
Je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir suivi depuis le début ma belle, gros bisous et bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Krokmou:**_ Coucou ! Haha merci pour tes compliments, et merci aussi à toi d'être là depuis le début ! ;)  
Contente que cette île te fasse plaisir ! Le Hiccstrid c'est la vie évidemment, tu verra j'ai préparé un petit moment très sympathique ! ^^  
Bonne lecture !

 _ **LoWwLoWw :**_ Oui je suis encore vivante (malheureusement ?) xD  
Je vais faire mon possible pour publier plus souvent mais en ce moment je suis en stage et je prépare d'autres fiction, sur Fairy Tail, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? ;p  
Oui pour Mathilde, je me suis inspirée de la princesse Mononoké, je l'adore ce film ! :)  
Une femelle Krokmou ? Désolé mais ce n'est pas prévu, mais bon dans Dragon 3 il y en a, donc tu ne sera pas trop frustrée ? ;p  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _ **La petite viking :**_ Salut ma belle ! Je suis trop heureuse de te retrouvée ! :D  
Je te remercie aussi d'avoir été là depuis le début, ça me fait réellement plaisir ! Je suis contente, vous avez tous l'air de bien aimé Mathilde !  
Haha au début je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup Ingrid, mais au fil du temps, je l'ai adoré ! ^^  
Voici enfin la suite, bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Louise :**_ Salut toi ! Comment ça va ?  
Tu n'es pas du tout en retard, c'est moi qui le suis. Et puis tu m'écris une review à chaque chapitre, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir ! :D  
Toi aussi tu préfères "Krokmou unique" ? Bah avec Dragon 3 tu dois être frustrée non ? x)  
Merci pour Mathilde, je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : De vieux démons !_

Harold n'aurait pu dire en cet instant s'il était soulagé ou non. Il avait enfin réussi à prouver à Mathilde qu'ils n'étaient pas constitués de mauvaises intentions, mais il sentait vibrer en son for intérieur une sorte de méfiance envers elle. Une peur incontrôlable et irrationnelle prenait possession de tout son être et l'empêchait alors d'agir comme il le souhaitait.

Un voile de frayeur prenait place sur ses prunelles émeraude bien malgré lui. Et ce masque ne passait malheureusement pas inaperçu aux yeux de Mathilde qui sentait bien sa crainte envers elle. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement puisqu'elle leur avait quand même sauté dessus à peine avaient-t-ils posé un pied à terre.

« Je… Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. C'était peut-être un peu maladroit de ma part de vouloir vous tuer à peine arrivé mais… de vieux démons prennent possession de mon âme lorsqu'il s'agit de la protection de mon peuple. J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez ma précédente décision. » leur adressa-t-elle avec un once de gêne dans la voix.

« Un peu maladroit ? Elle a carrément failli NOUS TUER ! Il faut l'enfermer cette fille, moi je vous le dis ! » s'écria Rustik hors de lui.

« Rustik calme-toi, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas habituée à rencontrer des personnes qui ne veulent pas s'en prendre aux Furies ! »

« Elle aurait pu le remarquer dès le début, t'en connais beaucoup toi des chasseurs de dragons qui chevauchent des dragons ? »

Alors que démarrait une bataille verbale entre Varek et Rustik, Harold en profita pour se présenter correctement.

« Enchanté Mathilde, je m'appelle Harold ! Je suis le fils du chef du village de Beurk, qui est maintenant en paix avec les dragons. Et voici Ingrid, une des meilleures combattantes de notre île. Varek, dont sa culture est sans limites, et qui est d'ailleurs en train de se battre avec Rustik, le gros bras de la bande. Et pour finir, voici les jumeaux, Kranedur et Kognedur. Nous avons planté notre campement sur une île déserte qui était déserte, et nous combattons sans relâche les chasseurs de dragons, cette bande de barbares qui ne les voit que comme du bétail et une source de revenu. Ils leur font subir des traitements inhumains et leurs conditions de vie sont des plus horribles, c'est contre cela que nous luttons tous les jours. »

« Et vous… chevauchez des dragons ? »

« Oui, ils nous laisse monter sur leur dos, et puis nous avons appris à les connaître et maintenant ce sont nos amis fidèles. » Harold avait senti la pointe de méfiance qui était passé l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux de Mathilde.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? » sa voix se fit légèrement plus glaciale qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, trahissant sans le vouloir, son doute quant aux intentions de la bande de dragonniers qu'elle voyait devant elle.

À l'entente de cette question, Harold sentit qu'une déferlante de roches qui lui raclaient les parois de son estomac tant cela le retournait. En effet son esprit se souvint alors des paroles de la guérisseuse de Beurk : ils n'étaient pas ici juste pour se promener. Il aurait tant aimé profiter de la magnifique découverte qu'ils venaient de faire à propos de la famille de son dragon ! Il l'avait enfin trouvé et maintenant qu'il se tenait devant le plus beau spectacle du monde, il ne pouvait laisser son esprit en profiter encore plus longtemps car il était happé par l'inquiétude grandissante envers son amie Astrid. Bien qu'au fond de ses tripes, il sentait qu'il éprouvait plus que cela. Comme si le fait qu'elle soit en danger lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments enfouis qui dormaient au plus profond de son être.

Ingrid sentait le désarroi naissant dans la tête d'Harold, son aura dégageait une atmosphère particulière qui remplissait l'air au contact de ce dernier. Ses poing serrés trahissaient son mal être qui régnait en maître absolu dans son esprit. Malgré la barrière mentale qu'il s'était efforcé de mettre, son amour brûlant pour la jeune blonde lui fit verser quelques gouttes salé qui avaient réussi à percer un trou dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

« Nous avions besoin d'une plante spécifique à cet endroit, car une amie est gravement malade à cause d'une flèche de poison qu'elle a reçu des chasseurs. » intervint Ingrid qui avait senti qu'Harold n'aurait pu répondre à cette question sans s'effondrer.

« Alors c'est pour la sauver que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ? » Mathilde ne cachait pas son étonnement face à cette situation, elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à cela. Quelque part elle les enviait d'avoir une amitié aussi soudé entre eux.

« Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer pour être capable de venir ici en ignorant tout de cet île. »

La réponse « oui » était dissimilé derrière les lèvres invariablement fermé d'Harold, qui ne pouvait répondre tant son esprit était embrumé par la présence d'Astrid.  
Mathilde pouvait sentir ce mot qui ne voulait pas passé les barrières du son, en effet Harold avait baissé la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Hum, à quoi ressemble votre plante ? »

« Elle est bleu et possède une multitude de pétales, elle a environ une vingtaine de pistils violets en son centre et ne mesure pas plus de 20cm. » répondit avec précision Ingrid.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quelle plante vous voulez parler… Que diriez-vous de vous reposer et de chercher demain ? »

« Oui cela me semble être une bonne idée. Et puis nos dragons sont fatigués, il y aurait-il un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer ? » demanda Harold.

« Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur endroit que le lac. L'eau y est chaude et les Furie adorent s'y baigner. »

Depuis le début de leur rencontre, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sourire sincère se dessiner sur les lèvres de Mathilde. Harold ne peut que se sentir soulagé, il semblait qu'elle se sentait enfin en confiance.

« Dis donc la guenon, en quoi Krokmou est-il le bébé de ta Furie ? » demanda Rustik sans aucun tact.

Harold avait cru défaillir, l'effet de cette question avait procuré un tsunami en son cœur, en effet cette interrogation s'était immiscé en lui dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur cette horde de Furie, mais elle n'avait jamais dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres. Harold avait retenu cette question en lui, de peur de découvrir la vérité. Etait-il vraiment prêt à entendre cette accablante réalité ? Il n'avait pas la réponse, cependant cela ne servait plus à rien de se tourmenter puisque Rustik avait demander ce qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un petit moment.

« Je… » Mathilde semblait mal à l'aise, elle regardait Krokmou à travers ses yeux éteints et un faible sourire s'était exprimé sur son visage.

« Ouah ! Terrible, regarde cette magnifique fosse aux bêtes frangine ! »

« OUHOUH ! LE DERNIER ARRIVÉ EST UNE BOUSE DE YAK BIEN PUANTE ! »

Les jumeaux étaient complètement sortis des méandres de l'esprit d'Harold, ses pensées vagabondant pour Astrid et ses interrogations envers la famille de Krokmou. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que les jumeaux feraient de nouveau des leurs. Pourtant c'était bien le cas, ils avaient déjà fait le tour de l'île pendant qu'Harold, Ingrid et Mathilde parlementaient. Et ils avaient posés leurs yeux sur une grande fosse aux bêtes dans laquelle ils avaient montées sur des moutons anormalement grands, et faisaient la course en agitant inutilement des carottes devant eux.

« N'oublions pas de poser notre drapeau, il faut qu'il soit IMMENSE ! »

« Ouai plus haut que les maisons ! »

« Jusqu'au ciel ! »

« Dans les nuages même ! »

« MOUHAHAHA ! »

En voyant leurs exploits, Harold s'excusa auprès de Mathilde en lui expliquant que c'était leur nature et qu'il ne fallait pas leur en tenir compte. Celle-ci, contrairement à ce que pensait Harold, restait étrangement calme, un sourire avait même éclairé son visage.

« Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'animation par ici, je ne vais pas leur en vouloir. »

En effet, les Furies s'était joints à eux et s'amusaient gaiement à envoyer des tirs plasmas sur les pauvres moutons effrayés.

« Bon sang mais Kranedur, Kognedur, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Ingrid avait débarqué sur le dos de Sonnovent dans le but d'intercepter les jumeaux, mais Mathilde lui fit comprendre en se plaçant devant elle que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne font rien de mal à part s'amuser. Cela fait du bien de voir les Furies sourire comme cela. »

Ses yeux s'étaient embellis d'un nouvel éclat, on sentait qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie ; aller s'amuser avec eux !

« Mathilde, ça te dit de leur mettre une raclée ? » Ingrid qui avait senti nantir en elle ce désir incommensurable de se divertir avec eux, lui avait demandé cela avec un air de défi sur le visage.

« Oh euh… » sa tête se tourna instantanément vers Harold ; comme pour lui demander silencieusement son avis.

« Oui Ingrid a raison, allons-nous amuser, nous parlerons de cette histoire de famille demain, nous avons fait un long voyage, ça nous fera du bien de relâcher un peu la pression. » répondit Harold.

Un faible sourire fendit son visage, mais cela était en parfaite désynchronisation avec ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.  
Il n'avait que deux envies ; découvrir tous les secrets qui entouraient ces Furies Nocturnes, et chercher avec ardeur la plante qui sécrète l'antidote contre la maladie qui touchait Astrid. Pourtant il se retenait, il avait bien compris que vu l'heure tardive, le manteau de la nuit les empêcherait de pouvoir exercer leurs fouilles correctement. De plus Mathilde ne semblait pas totalement prête à leur dévoiler le secret qui planait sur la famille de Krokmou, comme si le simple fait de parler de cela lui enfonçait miles couteaux dans la poitrine.

Il préféra alors se joindre avec les autres, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il apprit à Mathilde comment monter sur le dos de son dragon, qu'elle avait baptisé Hakon, ce qui signifiait « le haut protecteur » un surnom qui lui allait plutôt bien.  
Elle avait appris très vite, en même temps le lien qui unissait la jeune femme à son dragon n'était pas à construire puisqu'il était bien réel et à un niveau de puissance élevé.  
Après ce moment de pur bonheur aux yeux de la jeune protectrice et des jumeaux, Harold jugeât qu'il était l'heure de se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain pour leurs recherches.

« Vous pouvez passer la nuit dans notre armurerie, il n'y fait pas froid et il y a beaucoup de place. »

« Nous te remercions de ton hospitalité, allez les amis, nous avons des lit à préparer. J'espère que vous avez apporté vos couvertures. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Harold ? Nous ne sommes pas parti sur un coup de tête, nous. On a pensé à tout. » aboya Ingrid.

On sentait une pointe de reproche dans la voix d'Ingrid, et Harold ne put que baisser la tête à cette remarque.

« Je vais vous y conduire. »

Mathilde qui avait bien senti une étrange ambiance, ne put rester spectatrice et intervint. Elle les conduisit alors à une grande salle faite en bois massif, avec une belle hauteur sous plafond. Un feu de cheminé crépitait au fond de la salle, illuminant cette dernière d'une douce lueur et qui venait donner un côté cosy à la pièce.

« Je vous laisse vous installer. »

Puis elle partit précipitamment de la pièce, comme si elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

« Hé tronche de cake, reste pas plantez là, va dormir ailleurs ! »

« Tais-toi frangine, ce coin là est le meilleur de la pièce, et pour une fois que je suis pas obligé de dormir avec toi, je vais pas me gêner, alors va voir sur un yak si j'y suis. »

Pendant que les jumeaux étaient en pleine joute verbale sur l'endroit où ils allaient séjourner durant la nuit. Varek et Rustik prenaient exemple sur eux, en se disputant eux aussi la meilleure place.

« Si Astrid avait été là, ils auraient tous morflés. Elle ne leur aurait pas laissé le choix de leur place. »

Ingrid avait dit cela sur le ton de la rigolade, mais son teint devint livide en remarquant l'expression d'Harold. En effet le désarroi et le désespoir pouvaient facilement se lire sur ses traits déformés de son visage sous le coup de la tristesse.

« Oh.. euh.. je veux dire… »

Elle tenta vainement de reprendre les mots qu'elle avait jeté mais ce fut peine perdu. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour rattraper sa boulette.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Mathilde arriva avec les bras chargés de nourriture.

« Aller prenez des forces, vous en aurez besoins pour les recherches demain. »

« Haaaa ma déesse ! Viens marions-nous, j'aurai un bon repas tous les jours comme ça ! »

Kranedur avait pris exemple sur Rustik et s'était jeté à genoux devant Mathilde qui était visiblement mal à l'aise. Ce fut cette fois-ci Ingrid qui intervint en lui disant de ne pas tenir compte de son comportement.

Une fois tout ce bon festin englouti, la petite bande décida de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mathilde était repartie dans sa maison où l'attendait bien sagement Hakon. C'était le seul dragon qui avait le droit de dormir avec elle, car c'était lui qui avait majoritairement pris soin d'elle durant toutes ces années. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément, la soirée qu'elle avait vécu l'ayant bien épuisé.

* * *

« Promis je ne recommencerai plus ! »

Le souffle saccadé, les lueurs de la lune qui venaient se refléter dans les gouttes de transpiration qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougies, un mal de crâne terrible qui prenait place en elle, Mathilde se releva en tressaillant de son lit. Elle peinât à réaliser que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar, comme toutes les nuits depuis ce jour…  
Pourtant chaque début de journée commençait par ce réveil en sursaut, même si maintenant elle avait pris l'habitude, cela lui paressait toujours autant réel, comme si le sang de ses victimes coulait encore et encore sur ses mains. La sensation de ce vermillon de la vie sur sa peau ne l'a quittait plus, comme impénétrablement collé à son être.

Ses prunelles noisette épluchaient avec une précision sans équivoque l'environnement dans lequel elle demeurait, ses yeux scrutaient avec attention le moindre détail qui lui aurait paru anormal. Pourtant tout était calme et serein, la paisibilité de l'endroit n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Seule une légère brise de nuit qui s'engouffrait par la porte légèrement entrouverte venait bercer doucement ce silence relaxant.

Les poutres apparentes faites de chênes massif ornaient avec élégance cette pièce dans laquelle se trouvait en son cœur, le ronflement d'un feu de cheminé. Adossé fièrement contre le mur aux couleurs marron, il regardait avec passion le tapis fait de peau de bête qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Le lit de Mathilde se situait à côté de son fidèle dragon, et des étagères exposaient leurs armes sur le mur opposé.

Cette maisonnette fabriquée à la sueur du front de la guerrière, avait une vue imprenable sur la plaine qui lui faisait face, elle admirait avec les yeux de ses carreaux éteints, les feuillages qu'exposaient royalement les arbres.

Malgré ce cadre idyllique, Mathilde ne pouvait se détendre, elle avait senti une force inconnue pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Mais les alentours la faisaient mentir, car tout était paisible. Elle se leva de son lit et fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Le doux son de la houle venait enivrer ses oreilles en un bercement pour le moins très agréable.  
Elle adorait se confondre dans le manteau noir de la nuit et observer avec émerveillement l'astre qui planait à 384 400 km au-dessus de sa tête, et qui diffusait avec éclat les flèches d'or du soleil sur le lac qui brillait d'une nouvelle clarté.

Les bottes de Mathilde venaient étaler leur surface sur les rochers de la colline, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'envolait, les pas de la guerrière l'acheminaient près de l'étang. Elle fixait pendant un moment indéchiffrable les mouvements des ondes que faisait l'eau à sa surface, puis son regard suivit le chemin qu'empruntait une feuille de chêne, qui roulait dans le vent.

« Hakon… je sais que tu es là. »

Sa voix résonnait à travers le mutisme du bruit. Elle releva la tête vers son dragon qui était venu la retrouver.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi hein… »

Le ton qu'elle avait pris trahissait de la tristesse, on pouvait ressentir à son comportement, qu'elle cachait en elle des blessures irrévocables.

« Tu sais Hakon, je suis heureuse pour toi que tu aies retrouvé ton fils, cela faisait une éternité que j'avais perdu espoir, et le voilà qui vient à nous. C'est comme un cadeau des Dieux ! Le destin nous rend ce qu'il nous avait arraché par le passé ! Mais… »

Le Furie Nocturne la regardait avec peine, un voile de désespoir avait pris place sur ses prunelles émeraudes. Il s'avança vers elle et passa instinctivement sa tête sous sa main, demandant silencieusement des caresses éprises d'une douceur infinie comme elle savait si bien les faire.

« J'ai peur que… après tout ce temps, vous décidez de me quitter. »

L'annonce qu'elle venait de prononcer avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour ce pauvre dragon qui tourna frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer sa désapprobation.  
Il sauta d'un bon sur elle, la faisait tomber à la resserve, sa tête à quelques malheureux centimètres du lac, et la fixait avec son regard vert émeraude aussi perçant que la plus aiguisé des lames. La lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ne pouvait laisser place qu'à un seul sentiment : l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle !

Leur regard se captèrent, s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure que le décompte du temps avançait. Prisonnière de l'éclat de son ami, la jeune fille se savait incapable de pouvoir lui opposer la moindre résistance, elle éprouvait pour lui un amour tellement puissant, qu'il brûlait d'une intensité encore plus puissante que la lave d'un volcan en action.

« Hakon, je sais ce que tu penses, je peux le sentir. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de l'avenir… Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve le destin, mais croie-moi, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. »

Alors qu'il la gratifia de joyeux coup de langue qu'elle aurait préféré éviter, son rire plongea d'un coup dans le mutisme. Posant son index devant sa bouche, elle intima à son dragon de faire de même. Ses oreilles ne l'a trompaient jamais, elle avait un don pour déceler la moindre vibration sonore qui perçait, même doucement, le silence. Un brui de branche était venu vriller à ses tympans, indiquant immédiatement à son cerveau qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite, laissant son regard scruter les recoins de leur environnement. Hakon imitait son geste et se mit en position défensive, la gueule prête à faire feu, il observait les alentours avec une précision déroutante.

Tout ce qui vivait, fixait avec une anxiété montante s'avancer ce lourd silence, durant lequel Mathilde et Hakon essayaient tant bien que mal, de déceler le moindre souffle.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! »

* * *

 _ **TADAM ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas terminé sur un suspens comme cela ! xD**_

 _ **Alors vos réactions ? Je sais que beaucoup de monde lit cette fiction sans forcément laisser de commentaire, je ne vous en veux pas, mais je dois avouer que j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez. Histoire que je puisse m'améliorer :)  
Donc même une petite review me ferrai plaisir !**_

 _ **Alors vos pronostiques ? Sont-ils vraiment seuls ? Si non, vous pensez que c'est qui ? Des chasseurs ? Astrid ? Ou quelque d'autre ? Qui sait ? xD**_

 _ **Bref, on se retrouve sur "à la recherche de la vérité" !**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	7. Le dernier souffle !

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **MON THOR 1 ANS QUE J'AI PAS ÉCRIS ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOL**_ _ **É**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Je suis affreusement confuse pour cette graaaaaande pause de pratiquement 1 ans sur toutes mes fictions. Avec mes études, cela a été presque impossible à gérer, et je dois avouer que je passe de moins en moins de temps à écrire.**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'avenir de ces fictions, je les terminerai quoi qu'il arrive :)**_  
 _ **D'ailleurs comme ce sont les grandes vacances, je vais écrire un maximum pour essayer de publier de manière plus correcte l'année prochaine.**_

 _ **SINON passons aux choses sérieuses : DRAGON 3 !**_  
 _ **OH LE MUST DU MUST !**_  
 _ **Désolé mais ce film était tout simplement sublime non ? :)**_

 _ **Sinon vous ça va ? Pour ceux qui ont passé le Bac ou le brevet, comment le sentez-vous ? :)**_  
 _ **Au fait, bientôt la Japan Expoooooo YEAH ! (Désolé je pète un câble chaque année xD)**_

 _ **Bon sur ce, je vous souhaite un bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **LoWwLoWw :**_ Alors une fanfic sur Fairy Tail... *regarde ses notes* J'ai dis ça moi ? ahah... *va se cacher dans un terrier* Alors je vais tout faire pour, mais quand je vois le retard que j'ai eu cette année, il faut sérieusement que je m'y remette et surtout que j'arrête de faire des promesses impossibles x)  
Je te remercie pour mon style d'écriture, j'essais vraiment de m'améliorer ^^ Alors pour Mathilde, je ne dirais rien ahah ! Et finalement dans ce chapitre, vous ne saurez toujours pas qui est ce mystérieux sauveur, (oui je sais, j'aime bien faire durer un peu le suspens NYAK NYAK NYAK !)  
Bonne lecture ;)

 _ **Red Cherry Berry :**_ MA PETITE CERISE ! CA FAIT TROP LONGTEMPS ! Alors Dragon 3 ? Ton avis ! :D  
"Un super vilain qui va venir buter tout le monde dans d'atroces souffrances" ma parole mais tu es encore plus sadique que moi en fait ? xD  
Merci encore pour ton enthousiasme ça me fait tellement plaisir :D  
Bonne lecture ma belle :D

 _ **Krokmou :**_ Désolé ton pseudo ne passe pas en entier ^^'  
Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ça fait une éternité j'ai l'impression ! :o Alors Dragon 3, t'en a pensé quoi ? :D  
"Tu vas devoir nous soumettre ton prochain chapitre très bientôt" ahah j'aurai bien aimé xD  
Que de retard c'est fou x)  
Je PROMET de faire des efforts ! Aller bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Louise :**_ Décidément vous me manquez tous x)  
Du coup je ne sais même pas si tu es toujours là pour continuer à me lire, car bon, ça fait quand même 1 ans quoi... x)  
Si c'est le cas je t'en remercie profondément ! Tu risques d'être surprise pour ce chapitre mouhaha ! xD Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

 _ **Stridou :**_ Bonjour à toi jeune dragonnière :)  
Ahah Mathilde est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup, c'est sûr que ça doit faire bizarre ^^  
Je te remercie de me lire, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Le dernier souffle._

Le granit était froid et rugueux sous ses paumes. Elle avait les doigts rougis à force de serrer avec fermeté ce petit caillou qui fluctuait au sein du feldspath rose et du quart cristallin, au cœur des paillettes couleur poivre du hornblende. Les nuages rosés de l'aurore disparaissaient peu à peu. Au-dessus d'elle, la voûte céleste commençait à étendre avec grâce ses couleurs sombres, parée d'étoiles clignotantes. L'astre blanc, dont on ne voyait encore que quelques une de ses courbes, reflétait avec beauté l'éclat du soleil sur cette étendue d'eau devenue calme, contrastant avec son précédant état. Le doux son de la houle venait souffler une harmonieuse mélodie qui sonnait aux oreilles d'Astrid comme un délicieux chant qui avait le don de la calmer instantanément. Elle écoutait alors paisiblement cette vibration sonore que lui offrait la nature, comme emportée dans un monde meilleur où tous ses tracas s'étaient retrouvés ensevelis et enfouis dans les limbes d'un imaginaire déridé.

Cependant ce temps de répit ce fut court, en effet son corps oscillait maintenant en rythme et transpirait abondamment. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, ses yeux éteins peinaient à rester éveillés et elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour garder un semblant de conscience. Son touché était encore le seul sens qu'elle arrivait à maintenir correctement. Son état s'était empiré, elle émanait de son corps la souffrance qui bouillait en elle. Le pire pour elle n'était pas ce mal à proprement parlé, mais c'était surtout de voir Tempête avec un voile d'inquiétude régner sur ses yeux qui déstabilisait tous ses sens pour ne les résumer qu'à un amas de désolation. Donner du chagrin à celle qui partageait sa vie quotidiennement la rendait extrêmement malheureuse, car elle se voyait contrainte de rester passive face à son destin qui l'obligeait à ce que les autres se fassent du souci pour elle, chose qui la terrifiait au plus haut point.

« Ça va aller ma belle… je te le promets ! »

Astrid gratifiait doucement le museau de sa dragonne en y mettant l'émotion la plus réconfortante qu'elle pouvait. Cependant Tempête possédait ce 6ème sens qu'ont les dragons ; le fait de ressentir des émotions invisibles aux personnes, même à celles qui l'émanent. Ainsi elle comprit instantanément que l'heure où la dernière rose tomberait au sol approchait à pas de course. Le dernier jour, la dernière heure, la dernière minute, la dernière seconde, le dernier souffle, étaient irrémédiablement en train de jouer une course contre la montre pour se rapprocher le plus rapidement possible de leur victime. Ayant vu que son dragon était pris au piège par les mains puissantes de l'anxiété, Astrid su que quoi qu'elle pourrait dire, ses mots aurait le même effet que l'attaque d'un moustique sur un yak ; inutile.

« C'est bon j'ai compris… j'arrête de faire la dure devant toi ma belle, ça se sert à rien de toute façon. »

Un faible sourire illuminait son visage de céramique ; sa beauté demeurait intacte malgré la maladie qui l'avait transformé physiquement. Depuis une journée, ses cernes avaient creusé des galeries infinies sous ses yeux, son teint était devenu pâle, ses yeux s'étaient habillés d'un voile sombre, et ses cheveux qui d'ordinaires épousaient la perfection, étaient maintenant dans un état comparable à de la paille. Malgré tout, elle continuait à être l'allégorie de la beauté ; son sourire était si pure, si sincère et si beau qu'il illuminait aveuglément quiconque oserait s'y noyer.

* * *

Le manteau noir ne tarda pas à couvrir entièrement le ciel, les étoiles clignotantes envahirent l'espace à la vitesse de la lumière. Seul le crépitement des flammes venait percer ce silence qui s'était installé. Astrid était allongée sur le dos de Tempête et regardait d'un air vide l'astre qui planait au-dessus de sa tête, et qui renvoyait les flèches d'or du soleil sur le penchant droit de la montagne. La vue qu'elle avait était magnifique, rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment unique avec elle-même et son dragon. Rien.

Sauf sa douleur. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait précipité sa propre mort à vouloir à tout prix suivre Harold. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejeter la faute sur leur ennemi de toujours :

« Viggo a fait pire que de me faire mal. Il est en train de me brûler à petit feu. À cause de lui, je meure un peu plus chaque jour. »

Tempête releva attentivement la tête, elle sentait qu'Astrid avait besoin de parler, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, était d'écouter attentivement et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Parfois la douleur ne se guérie pas avec des mots, seule la présence d'un être chère peut suffire à enlever un poids sur notre cœur bien lourd. La chaleur corporelle, la mélodie des corps, la transpiration d'une présence, tout cela converge vers un remède puissant et efficace contre notre calvaire invisible.

Si Astrid n'était pas déjà à terre, elle aurait cherché quelque chose à quoi s'agripper. Elle se sent dans un néant, comme si elle coulait à perpétuité ! La maladie l'a ronge et bouillonne en elle, comme si elle était un volcan que l'on aurait bouché. Elle l'a brûle !

« C'est fini.. »

Le ton utilisé laissait peu de doutes quant aux douleurs qui prenaient possession de la belle dragonnière à ce moment précis. Finalement, la dernière chose qu'elle verrait en ce monde était ce tableau magnifique que lui offrait la nature : le ciel couvert de son manteau noir troué de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

Le temps où les arbres se chuchotent, le temps où les choses de l'ombre vivent, le temps où le bruit n'ose éclore à part le crépitement des flammes, le temps où les oiseaux dorment, le temps où tout être vivant dans cette grande étendue obscure regarde avec admiration cet être mystérieux qui plane au-dessus d'eux. Le dernier temps d'Astrid.

Tempête sentait bien que la dernière heure était venue, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, seul un son larmoyant sortait de sa gueule, et ses caresses venaient chatouiller agréablement le corps d'Astrid. La dragonnière était heureuse de passer ce dernier moment avec elle, cependant il manquait un élément important dans son cœur : Harold. En effet elle était dans l'ignorance total à son sujet, elle avait complètement perdue sa trace lors du violant orage de la nuit dernière. Était-il toujours en vie ? Telle était la question, et telle était la réponse invisible à ses yeux.

* * *

Puis un bruit peu discret vint briser la glace du silence que le feu avait instauré. Tempête releva immédiatement la tête, se préparant au combat. Mais tout se passa extrêmement vite ; une flèche enduite de poison arriva à une vitesse fulgurante se planter dans l'écaille bleutée aux subtiles notes turquoise de Tempête. Un tir bref et parfaitement maîtrisé avait eu raison de ce pauvre dragon agonisant maintenant devant les yeux éteints de la belle dragonnière. Peu de viking en était capable, l'œil expert du tireur devait déjà avoir vécu de nombreuses épreuves similaires à cette situation pour viser avec une telle précision. Alors que Tempête était en train de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, Astrid se sentie aspirer au fond d'un immense gouffre infini, où elle tombait en chute perpétuelle. La terre se dérobait sous elle, et son poids, pourtant plume, lui faisait défaut. Sa tête devint encore plus lourde qu'auparavant et de violents spasmes prenaient possession de son corps, contrôlant à leur guise cette pauvre fille devenue leur pantin. Elle n'était plus maître de rien, elle était devenue esclave d'elle-même. Elle était passive face à son destin qui s'effondrait sur elle comme une roche qui dévalant une montagne. Voir son amie souffrir comme cela sans rien pouvoir faire était pour elle le pire des enfers, la pire torture que l'on pouvait lui infliger. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdue une partie d'elle-même. Son incapacité à venir en aide à Tempête était pour elle la chose la plus haïssable en ce monde.

« Pitié ! À l'aide ! »

Astrid qui d'ordinaire était bien trop fière pour montrer qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, avait laissé s'échapper de sa bouche des mots larmoyants et suppliants. Mais cet endroit n'était qu'un fracas où se perdaient ses appels sans écho.

« Tiens tiens… mais qu'avons-nous là ? »

La fin de cette phrase n'avait eu besoin d'être prononcée pour que le cerveau d'Astrid fasse le rapprochement, elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre miles : celle d'un homme au physique aussi repoussant et méprisable que son caractère, celle d'un homme qui concentrait à lui tout seul toutes les transpirations de haines de tout un continent, celle d'un homme qui épousait les cris de pitié comme les amours de sa vie, celle d'un homme dont sa seule et unique raison de vivre était de s'amuser lors de parties géantes de Masses et des Griffes, celle d'un véritable monstre qui ne connaît pas le sens du mot « aimer », celle d'un homme dont la capacité de réflexion et d'intelligence réunissait à lui seul celle de cent hommes, celle d'un homme qui représentait à lui tout seul la définition du mot « danger », celle de Viggo Grimborn.

* * *

« Astrid et son vipère perdues en plein milieu de l'océan, mais que faites-vous donc là chère demoiselle ? »

Cette question rhétorique eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit d'Astrid, ignorant la douleur, elle se jeta corps et âme dans un combat sans issus. Elle savait qu'il était perdu d'avance, mais son corps se refusait cette vérité accablante qui l'oppressait au plus haut point, il transportait tant de rage et de souffrance qu'il lui était impossible de les garder plus longtemps derrière cette barrière de chair humaine. Astrid avait réuni ses dernières forces dans un élan de courage indéfinissable et s'était littéralement fondu sur Viggo qui jubilait de voir un tel spectacle. Il n'espérait pas une victoire aussi écrasante.

« VIGGOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Une flèche, une seule flèche avait suffi à avoir raison d'elle. En moins de deux secondes, Viggo réussi l'incroyable exploit de battre sans efforts la redoutable viking comparable à la déesse Freyja.

« Ne t'en fait pas Astrid, ces flèches ne vous feront rien dont vous ne pourrez pas vous relever toi et ton dragon. »

Ce sourire… Astrid avait l'irrésistible envie de le lui arracher ! Découper ses tripes, ouvrir son ventre, casser ses dents une à une et les faire bouffer aux dragons, mettre de la cire sur ses pupilles et titiller lentement la surface pour après la crever… tant de scénarios de torture dans son esprit fusaient à ce moment précis. Son regard était aussi perçant de la plus aiguisée des lames, elle redessinait entièrement le visage de Viggo et ses yeux tuaient littéralement le sourire narquois qu'arborait ce dernier.

« Fumieeeeeeeeer ! »

« Astrid, Astrid, Astrid… tu fais peine à voir. Où est la grande guerrière que j'ai toujours eu devant les yeux ? Enfin bref, je ne suis pas ici par hasard, tu t'en doutes. »

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

« Comme je peux le constater, d'ici demain, je ne retrouverai de ton corps d'une carcasse fumante envahie par les vers accompagnée d'un dragon se laissant mourir à ses côtés. »

Les yeux d'Astrid trahissaient à ce moment-là son étonnement.

« Astrid… ne me dis pas que tu croyais que ton dragon t'abandonnerai ? Ahlala, tant d'ignorance dans cette petite tête. » Il avala sa salive avant de reprendre.

« Assez parlé de choses futiles. Est-ce que tu tiens à voir tes amis vivants ? »

« Pardon ?! » répliqua cette dernière.

« Je vais aller droit au but ! Pas de métaphore cette fois, le temps presse. C'est moi qui t'ai empoisonné, et moi seul possède cet antidote. Cette île sur laquelle se trouve actuellement tes amis est infestée d'un danger dont tu n'as même pas idée, mais elle recèle un trésor dont je veux m'emparer ! C'est simple : je te donne ce remède en échange de ton obéissance et de ta soumission ! Ainsi lorsque j'attaquerai l'île pour récupérer l'objet de ma convoitise, tu me serviras de bouclier pour ne pas que les dragonniers s'en mêlent. Si tu acceptes ma proposition, tu as ma parole qu'il ne leur sera fait aucun mal. Mais si tu refuses, en plus de mourir, je te ne garantit pas qu'ils ne souffriront pas avant de te rejoindre ! »

À ce moment précis, la peur se lisait sur le visage de la dragonnière, Viggo répandait dans l'air une aura tellement malveillante qu'Astrid pouvait presque la voir en plus de la sentir très fortement. Elle était aussi noire que l'ébène, et aussi violente d'un ouragan. Le corps d'Astrid se remit à trembler de plus belle, il oscillait en rythme et transpirait abondamment. Du noir venait prendre possession de ses yeux et ses jambes ne purent supporter plus longtemps son propre poids ; elle s'effondra littéralement à terre, étant sauvée in extremis par les bras protecteurs et chauds de Viggo.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était emportée vers un monde meilleur où son esprit n'avait de limite que son imagination, Viggo fit le choix de la transporter jusqu'à son bateau pour qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.

« Vraiment je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais Viggo. Si elle meurt cette saleté de dragonnière, ça résoudrait pas mal de nos problèmes non ? »

« Le souci avec toi Ryker, c'est que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Laisse-moi gérer la partie cerveau, occupes toi seulement de tes muscles. Après tout, c'est ton seul atout par rapport à moi, et encore, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas. »

« Hum ! »

Cette seule réflexion qui était pourtant habituelle prit un goût amer pour le jeune chasseur qui supportait désormais difficilement d'être comparé à un rôle de bête sans cervelle. Mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il y avait une part de vérité qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer. Une vérité accablante qui l'emprisonnait à ce second rôle sans pouvoir s'y dérober. Il savait que s'il décidait de faire route à part, il n'en faudrait pas non plus d'une journée à Viggo pour le capturer et lui remettre les idées en place.

C'est avec lenteur que ses pas l'acheminèrent dans la direction opposée ; des pas lourds et décidés qui témoignent de sa soumission mais aussi de sa colère infranchissable qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler derrière une barrière mentale qu'il avait appris à ériger lorsqu'il était petit.

Viggo ne se préoccupa pas plus que cela de son frère, il n'avait aucuns doutes quant à la fidélité aveugle que ce dernier avait pour lui, de plus il savait que la famille était un symbole très précieux à ses yeux. Alors que son esprit s'était concentré l'espace d'un instant sur le chasseur, il revient bien vite sur la jeune dragonnière qui dormait encore paisiblement. Elle semblait être partie très loin de ses tracas, comme si elle les avait jeté sans peine dans un néant infini. Son visage n'exprimait que du bonheur, et ses lèvres affichaient un léger sourire qui ne pouvait que souligner encore plus sa beauté de céramique. Un faible murmure s'échappa de cette magnifique bouche pourtant devenue livide.

« Tempête… »

Puis d'un seul coup elle se réveilla ! Sa respiration augmenta de violence, son visage s'était habillé d'un voile très sombre, ses cheveux blonds étaient collés sur son front crispé par la souffrance, ses épaules tremblaient tel un séisme, ses yeux brûlaient de fièvres et transpiraient du sang à force de les crisper et ses sourcils tremblaient abondement. Elle avait l'air d'avoir repoussé l'imminence de la mort plus longtemps qu'aucun autre mortel en aurait été capable. Elle observa Viggo un moment puis ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en un gargouillement de sang qui gicla sur ses lèvres.

« Viggo… où est Tempête ? »

Sa question l'étonna au plus point et il ne s'en cacha pas.

« Même aux portes de la mort, tu penses encore à ce fichu démon ?! »

Astrid avait la sensation d'être submergée par une mer noire, oppressée de tous côtés par l'eau, comme si elle était sur le point de s'y noyer. Cette grisaille empreinte de souffrance de la quittait plus, comme irrémédiablement collé à son être.

Viggo comprit instantanément que la dernière minute était arrivée, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour précipiter ses mains vers un petit flacon qu'il avait soigneusement rangé auparavant dans un tiroir de cette table massive faite en bois de chêne qu'il chérissait beaucoup.

« Bois ça, vite ! »

Alors qu'il s'assit à côté d'Astrid pour prendre sa tête de sa main droite et lui verser le liquide dans sa bouche avec son autre main, il se surprit à voir une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible et dont il aurait traité n'importe quelle personne de menteur qui lui aurait rapporté. Astrid refusa de boire, elle le regardait avec le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait mais surtout avec toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulé à son égard. Elle était prête à mourir plutôt que d'être sauvée par lui ! Mais Viggo ne se laissa pas déstabilisé pour autant, il prit une grande inspiration avant de la convaincre définitivement de se sauver elle-même.

« Ton dragon va bien Astrid ! Mais la laisseras-tu seule avec moi ? Je pourrai alors lui faire toutes les atrocités du monde… La pire des souffrances pour elle n'est sûrement pas la mort, c'est de savoir que toi tu la rejointe sans partir avec elle ! Et bien évidement je ne la laisserais pas venir te tenir compagnie au Valhala ! De plus rappelle-toi que je sais exactement où se trouve tes amis et qu'ils pourraient subir le même sort atroce que toi, à moins bien sûr que tu ne m'accompagnes, et alors là il ne leur sera fait aucun mal. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Astrid pour avaler d'une traite ce liquide verdâtre qui avait un goût peu désirable. Elle succomba sous la violence de ses précédentes douleurs dans les bras de Viggo qui la maintenait bien fermement, il savait qu'il fallait un peu de temps avant que l'antidote fasse effet. Il la regarda intensément pendant un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer son âme par la pensée. Il brisa la barrière qu'il avait instaurée entre eux, ses quelques centimètres lui permirent de se retrouver juste devant son visage. La jouissance émanait de son corps, son être s'était revêtit de son habit de malfaisance et de médiocrité.

Il posa lentement son pouce sur la lèvre d'Astrid avant de lui susurrer doucement à l'oreille :

« Même malade, ta beauté d'ivoire reste inaltéré. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te dominer. Tu m'appartiens maintenant Astrid Hofferson. »

* * *

 _ **"ENCORE UN SUSPENS ! MAIS ELLE SE FOUT DE NOTRE GUEULE LA !"**_

 _ **Oui oui je sais, encore une fin de merde x) Mais booooon, on le saura au prochain chapitre l'identité du sauveur inconnu :p**_

 _ **Vous savez juste que ce n'est pas Astrid déjà (belle avancée je trouve). Aller, à l'année prochaine ! ;)**_

 _ **Non je rigole, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire donc il ne saura pas l'année prochaine voyons ! :p**_

 _ **On se retrouve sur Miraculous ou sur "à la recherche de la vérité"**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


End file.
